Taking Risks
by Eveliuxx
Summary: Eveliuxx is new in the music business, but Shane isn't too new, and might become old, if Eveliuxx doesn't try to stop her dad from commiting murder.
1. Truth

**Chapter 1**

'Listen' my dad muttered to me 'I know you like him, but the kid has talent, Eveliuxx. He is getting in your way'

I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears.

'You can't do that' I whispered more to myself and to him

'Who says I can't?' he laughed. My glittering blue eyes shot up from my feet up to his eyes.

'Get out of here' I whispered

'Eveliuxx'

'I said GET OUT!' I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks

'Fine. But all that I'm doing, I am doing it for you, Eveliuxx.' He said calmly getting off my bed to leave the room.

'Don't call me that! That's not my name!' I sobbed at him. He turned to look at me.

'It is now. That's what the whole world knows you as.' He turned around and left.

I ran after him. No matter how badly I didn't want to see him, I had to couldn't let him do this, to someone I cared about, to anyone in that matter.

I ran to him and made him look at me.

'Please, dad. I-I don't want him getting hurt! It's just a career, dad! There are a lot of people in the world with talent! What are you going to do? Kill them all?' I sobbed

He looked at me, thinking of something to say.

'Eveliuxx' I glared at him 'I mean Evelina, you are someone that needs to be out there! And that boy, is getting in your way! He needs to go!' He looked at me with cold eyes.

'But you already said to me, I am known all over the world! What difference will it make?' I asked

'You are known as Eveliuxx, not a girl who can write music.'

'Fine! I'll stay away from him, but please, dad! Don't kill him!' I begged

'Sorry Evelina, Shane Gray needs to be taken care of!' He started to walk away again, but before he reached the stairs, he turned to me.

'And don't you dare, tell anyone!' The calm loving voice was replaced by a harsh cold one.

'I'll quit!' I screamed

'You'll quit what? Smoking?' he laughed. I couldn't understand what was he talking about. 'Where will you go? I'm your legal guardian, who's gonna take care of you, you little brat?'

For some reason, something popped into my head.

'You killed mum didn't you?' he froze 'DIDN'T YOU?' he turned around and walked down stairs.

'I am ashamed to call you my father!' I screamed then ran back into my room slamming the door behind me. I fell to the floor, crying.

What was I going to do? I could go to the police, but the paparazzi were outside my house 24/7, I couldn't get anywhere without anyone seeing me . Then I saw my phone lying on my bed. I jumped up to get it. Who could I call? Shane, would never believe me, so he was off the list. Police, I guess. I dialled the number.

'Hello, this is the-' a woman's voice on the other line said. But I cut her off.

'My dad is trying to commit murder' I said quietly into the phone.

'Excuse me? Could you repeat that?' she asked

Then my door flew open, and my dad jumped on me getting my phone out of my hands and slamming it on the wall.

'You were saying?' he yelled, taking a handfull of my blond hair, and making me look at him


	2. Falling

_**Hey guys, since I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter, hope I get at least a couple now! BTW this is my first try! Give me a break! Shane will be coming into the story soon!**_

_**________________________________________________________________**_

I screamed at the sight of my father's bloodshot eyes staring into mine.

'Well? What were you saying?' he yelled. I let out a sob. He jerked my head back and I yelped in pain. He laughed at me, throwing me back onto my bed. I felt a hard slap on my left cheek. I heard another laugh coming from him. I saw him raising his hand to hit me again and I hid my face behind my hands, but his phone rang saving me.

'Hello?...What?....No! Of course!...I can't be there right away!...Uhh...Fine where?' He closed his phone and slapped me hard across the face, and left. He locked the door behind him, and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

What was I going to do? Staying here and getting beaten wasn't an option. I went over to my window. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. That son of a ***** I call my father, locked the window! I paced around my room for a while the when I realised I had no other choice I grabbed my bedside night lamb and threw it as hard as I could at the window. The lamp scattered into pieces but the window just cracked a little. I looked around my room again and saw my weights sitting by my wardrobe, I grabbed one of them and flung it at the window. This time the window smashed.

I carefully stuck my hand through the break and opened the window. I carefully climbed out, trying not to cut myself. I saw camera's flashing. The headline tomorrow will be interesting, I said to myself.** Eveliuxx Tries To Kill Herself**, yup, this will be good!

I looked down, it _was_ high up, it was either stay here and die, or jump and die. So I jumped. I landed on the grass, but it was still _very_ sore. A bunch of reporters came rushing to me. One of them helped me up, while the others asked questions.

'Eveliuxx are you going crazy?' and 'Did you try to kill yourself?' or 'Is fame going to your head?'

I pushed them all away and ran. I had no idea where I was running, but I figured to Shane's house. Yeah not gonna work, he lived in another city.

I called a taxi and told the driver Shane's address.

'It's gonna cost ya.' He said turning the key

I took out my wallet, out of my back jeans pocket. I had $700. Yup, that will cover it.

After an hour or so, the car pulled up at him.

'$60 sweetie' he said smiling. I handed him the money, and got out. He looked at me through his open car window.

'You remind me of someone.' He said. Ignored his comment and turned to look at Shane's house.

_**I am not very good at cliff hangers. Sorry 'bout that! Please Review!!!**_

_**The best review, gets to be a character! **_

_**Oh and I am looking for new characters so fill out this form please and I'll see what I can do!**_

**Name – **

**Age –**

**Appearance – (hair, eyes, skin, etc...)**

**Personality – **


	3. Surprises

_**One review and I am the happiest person on the planet!!**_

_**I forgot to say something – I don't own anything bla bla bla **_

_**Love you all who reads this!**_

_**So here's Shanes POV**_

_Shane's POV_

I was walking around my house not knowing what to do next. I turned on the TV and got comfy on the couch. Eveliuxx's new song came on. It was really good. She has a great voice. She is pretty too. _Very _pretty when you think about it. I turned up the volume, and listen carefully to the words of the song. The chorus was really catchy, and without thinking I started humming along.

_I'm not telling you it's getting hard to breathe_

_I'm not telling you I can't stand your smile anymore_

_I'm not telling you it's hard to hear your voice everyday_

_I'm not telling you, no I'm not telling you_

_I'm keepin' secrets, I'm in love with you_

I stomach did a flip at the word love. I wondered who the song was about. As her eyes caught the camera, she stared at it with her blue eyes, and I felt like she was staring straight into me, into my soul.

The song got a lot faster, and she grabbed a gold electric guitar (to match her outfit, I guess) and kicked back the stool she was sitting on. She jumped around her blond hair flying everywhere. Fans were screaming like crazy on the sides. The song finished and she took a bow, and waved goodbye, to everyone.

I switched off the TV and closed my eyes. I was _so _tired, and I fell a sleep right there on the couch.

A loud door slam woke me up. It sounded like a cars door. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. Let's hope it's no one for me.

Guess what? After about five minutes I heard someone knocking like crazy on my front door, so I quickly ran to open it. I unlocked the door and I froze in shock. The person that was knocking on my door like crazy, was the girl I was drooling over, what seemed only minutes ago. I mean I wasn't really surprised she was here. She came by my house quite often, I mean we are good friends, if not more than that. Yeah _right_. More than friends with a girl, that is wanted by every guy in the world. But it was past midnight.

I could see she was crying. 'Shane!' she screamed, wrapping her arms around me tightly, and to my surprise, _very _big surprise, she kissed me. She kissed me like I was never kissed before. Out of shock, I couldn't kiss her back. But she soon pulled away, I guess figuring out I wasn't going to return the kiss. How _stupid _was I?

I couldn't say anything, I just dragged her, to my sitting room. I examined her carefully. Yes, she was defiantly crying. She was wearing black jeans, and a green lace corset (typical Eveliuxx). Oh yeah, and I should mention, she was soaking wet, and I was pretty sure it wasn't from crying.

'What happened to you?' I asked making her sit down on my white couch. I took her hand. She was _freezing!_ I took the other one and rubbed them between my hands, for warmth.

She looked at me and started sobbing even harder. I just put my arm around her and held her tight. What else could I do?

'It's okay, you're okay' I whispered

_**Nope, no cliff hanger! But please please review!**_ _**And if anyone cares, I wrote that song that Eveliuxx sings. Just saying. I will only update if I get reviews!! I don't care if you think it's lame! Tell me what you think and I'll try to make it better!**_


	4. Problems

_**Authors note – I won't be able to update for a week or so, because I am going on holidays and I won't have a computer with me, so if anyone cares, no updates for a week. If I get reviews I'll try to have a chapter up by tomorrow, and then no chapters for a week. Oh, and if you think I'm rushing things too much please review and tell me!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything bla bla bla **_

_Evelina's POV_

_....I ignored his comment and turned to look at Shane's house_.

It was very big. Well not _very_ but big enough, since he lives alone. The house had big windows and a huge balcony with a glass door to Shane's room. While I studied the house, which I have visited a number of times before, I thought about what was I going to say to Shane?

'You have to leave because my father wants to kill you' I don't think so! He would think I'm crazy! Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if he thought me crazy already since I always say something stupid in front of him.

One time while he was eating his dinner, I was about to admit I love him so I said 'I love....then I freaked out.... _bananas!' _Yup! _Bananas! _What was I _thinking_?!

So then I realised I couldn't do this. I turned round to sit back into the taxi, but it was already gone. I had no idea how long I was standing there. I stood there staring at the house once again, then remembered what _time _it was! It was past midnight!! He was probably sleeping! UGH! I made such a mess of things! And then I was dumb enough to start crying. No, I have no idea why. And as if things couldn't get worse, it started raining, (well poring actually) and I didn't notice, because I was busy thinking what Shane was doing right now and if he was thinking about me. Yeah _right_! The hottest (and the sweetest) thing that stepped on this planet thinking about me! HA! I should be a comedian not a singer!

Well since I was stranded here (unless I wanted to walk) I had no choice but to go and knock on his door.

So I went up the stairs and stared at his front door. I had never noticed that it was red. I knocked on the door so hard I thought my knuckles might start bleeding. I figured out that that was because I was shaking so much.

He opened the door, and I screamed 'Shane!' then, I don't know why I did what I did next, I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He didn't kiss me back, but I didn't care. It just felt _so_ good to have him in my arms. Then...I pulled away. Note to self, never do that again.

He didn't say anything, but took my hand and pulled me to his living room. I saw him looking at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I guess he wasn't used to wet girls coming to his door in the middle of the night, and kissing him for no reason.

'What happened to you?' he asked pulling me down on the couch. He took my hands, while he waited for an answer.

I looked at his big brown eyes full of concern and worry but I couldn't say anything, I just started sobbing. He put his arm around me and whispered comforting words in my ear.

He had no idea that he shouldn't be worrying about me, but about his life! But I couldn't put up myself to tell him.

He kissed my head and stroked my wet hair. How could I tell him? But if I truly loved him, which I did, I had to.

So no matter how much I wanted him to keep me in his arms for just a little longer, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and began

'Shane' his gaze locked with mine 'I know this will sound really stupid or crazy depends how you look at it, but my dad, _my_ dad' I was ashamed to say it 'Wants to kill you Shane, he wants you dead' I expected him to laugh, to call me crazy, to push me away and run, but no, he sat there looking at me as if he believed me.

'Wh – what?' he whimpered

'Listen, believe me or not, you have to leave now if you like living because when he finds out I'm not in my room where he left me, he will know where I went' I continued

He stood up and started pacing back and forth through his living room. My gaze followed his every move, trying to guess what he'll do next.

'I can't leave now.' He said

'Y-you _believe _me?' I asked in shock. He _believed _me?

'Shouldn't I?' he said sitting down beside me again.

'I-I don't know, but you can't stay'

'He doesn't know where I live' Shane pointed out

'Yeah, but it won't be long before he finds out'

'Listen, I don't know if what you are saying is true, but I have a feeling it is'

'_Why?'_ I cut him off

'Why what?'

'Why do you believe me?'

''Cuz my bodyguard, Dave, told me something similar' he explained

'_What?'_ I had stopped crying by now

'I believe you okay! Isn't that enough?' He snapped standing up again

'So if you believed me you'd know that you have to leave, _now' _I yelled standing up too

'What about you?' he asked gently

'What _about _me? Shane, he doesn't want to kill me, well he might after he finds out that I helped you but- '

'Exactly! But okay, listen to me' he took my hand and gave it a little squeeze 'We will forget everything right now, you will go wash up and well, dry up. I will give you some spare clothes and you can sleep in one of the guest room tonight. Okay?' he asked his brown eyes twinkling and his lips curling into a pleading smile.

I sighed 'But listen what about if he comes here and-' once again he cut me off

'I will call my bodyguard and make sure he's standing outside my door, if it makes you feel safer'

_Me _safer? Yeah, cuz I am the one who is about to be killed.

'Shane, it's the middle of the night' I smirked at him

'I will call him if it was the middle of world war three' he smiled at me 'Now, you go upstairs and take a shower' he said giving me a slight shove towards the stairs.

I was half way up the stairs when his voice spoke to me again.

'Why are you wet?' he asked his phone already pressed to his ear.

'It's raining, genius!' I laughed, running up the stairs. He laughed, but then started talking, clearly not to me.

_**Definitely no cliff hanger there, I need to work on those. :D **_

_**Yeah, this is much longer than the last three it's just that I didn't know where to stop. :D**_

_**The auditions are still open.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Appearance – (skin, hair, eyes, etc...)**_

_**Faves- **_

**_P.S - English is not my first language so please say something if I make a mistake. Thank You!_**


	5. You're soft lies

_**Authors note – Since I got so many reviews, I'm gonna update! NOT! Well I will update cuz I have nothing better to do, but I don't expect any reviews, cuz if I didn't get any reviews by now the story stinks. Oh and I'm leaving today, for London. Oh the joy! NOT!**_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own anything bla bla bla**_

_Shane's POV_

So the weirdest thing just happened. Eveliuxx is staying over, and I had to call my bodyguard because I just found out her father wants to kill me! Cool huh?

So, I went upstairs, to get some spare clothes for Eveliuxx. I opened my wardrobe and stared at it.

I couldn't think of anything to give her. Out of my clothes, I mean (not that I have anyone elses).

I just grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms.  
I was about to leave my room, when I spotted my guitar at the end of the room. A smile spread across my face as I walked over to get it.

I left the clothes and the guitar on one of the guestroom beds, but tonight Eveliuxx's bed.

I had no idea what time it was but for some reason, I didn't feel tired anymore.  
I went downstairs switching on MTV.

Great, _another_ Eveliuxx's song! Is there a channel on this planet where they don't show her? Not that I mind of course.

So I plopped down on the couch and watched her music video which I didn't see before.

She was standing on top of a tall building, singing the last few lines of the song, I am not very good at timing

_I wish you were here to see me_

_die this way_

_  
And know that it's your fault_

_I wish you were here to see me_

_crying bloodstained tears_

_And know that you're the blame_

_It's all your fault_

At that second she jumped of the building.

_That I'm gone....._

That was _so _notthat the kind of thing she would usually sing, but it was still good. But once again it got me thinking who the song was about.

Then I heard music coming from upstairs. She found the guitar. Well, she should, since I left it on her bed.

I crept upstairs and knocked on her door.

'It's your house!' I heard her laugh

I opened the it and went in.  
'I know that, it's just that you are here.' I explained myself rubbing my neck uncomfortably. She had put on the clothes I left for her and my guitar was in her black painted fingers.

'So?' she asked playing another chord.

'Never mind' I said 'I see you found my guitar'

'It wasn't too hard' she said sarcastically. I grinned

'What'cha playing?' I asked sitting down beside her.

'I don't know' she said putting down the guitar and looking up at me 'Just playing around with some chords'

'It sounded good. This reminds me I was just listening to one of your song, on MTV and-' my voice trailed off. She nodded at me motioning to go on. I sighed  
'-I was just wondering what was it about, seemed kind off desperate' I laughed, showing her that I don't mean to hurt her.

'Which song?' She blinked up at me. Her hair was still wet, this time from the shower I guess. 'All my songs are desperate!'

'Am...It's the one where you try to kill yourself' I said blushing, I bet. She wrinkled up her knows but then laughed.

I held up my hands showing her it's okay if she didn't want to tell me.

'No, it's okay. The song... well it's not really about anything. I was just having a bad day' she laughed again. I let out my breath which I figured I was holding in.

An awkward silence spread amongst the room, and I tried hard to think of something to say to break it.

'Play that again, what you were playing a minute ago' I said handing the guitar to her. She looked at the guitar, and then back to me.

'I'm really tired right know, how about tomorrow?' she offered. I felt embarrassed and nodded a bit too eagerly.

'Goodnight' I said standing up, putting the guitar down and heading for the door. I didn't think she would say anything back, but she did.

'Thanks' she said, but I just closed the door and only then I answered 'You are more than welcome'

I went into my room smiling to myself. I closed the door behind myself, and then I could hear my guitar being strummed again gently.

'What a liar!' I said to myself, and then turned off the lights.

'I will hear it tomorrow' I thought, fingering my way to bed.

I thought more of the song I heard on MTV would come out, unless she was lying. I doubt very much a song with so much meaning could come out just because of a bad day.

_**Can anyone tell me what does POV mean?  
Auditions still open. Oh and no matter what I said! Please review!**_


	6. Fear of me not knowing

_**A/N – Nope, still no reviews! (sniff) only one person is reading this story! That is so sad! I'm back from London! YAY! & did I have a horrible time? Check! Anyways I thought I give an update since I have nothing better to do with my life. Just letting you know that most of the songs sung by Eveliuxx are written by me, just thought you'd like to know. **_

_**Disclaimer – Still don't anything, and never will, bla bla bla...**_

_Evelina's POV_

I tried falling asleep, but Shane's guitar was tempting me, just my standing there in the corner. I had these lyrics running through my head that were just begging to be put on to paper, and be sung, over and over again.

They came to me, when I was playing around with Shane's guitar, which I found on my bed after having a shower. I wonder who put it there?  
I was thinking of the day I had and the song came to me, even though the lyrics have nothing to do with my horrible day (horrible until I ended up in Shane's house).

I tried to fall asleep but the sad melody ran through my head. I kicked my legs trying to get the thought away but it was still there. I imagined myself on a huge stage with my acoustic guitar in my hands, and me sitting on a stool in front of a microphone. I sang the lyrics with my eyes closed, feeling every beat of the drum that was being played behind me, and felt every string of the guitar on my fingers. It was a good feeling. Feeling the words that mean so much to me, come out from my lips as a song, loved by so many people in the audience singing along with it.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining brightly into the room, and my head felt heavy. I fell asleep, eventually apparently. The music and the screams of fans were still ringing in my ears. And I shook my head to get it away. I wanted the place to be quite. Filled with peacefulness which I could fall asleep to again and dream about something else, something like unicorns and rainbows.

I remembered where I was as I looked around myself. The room was practically empty except for the mirror handing over a vanity table and the four walls around it.

The guitar caught my eye. I noticed something now that I didn't notice the other night. I got closer to it as I crawled along the carpet, still wearing Shane's clothes.  
It was engraved. I picked up the guitar, and examined it. It had _'To Shane from Emma, With all the Love'_ written on it. I brought it up to my lap and played the same chord I had dreams about that night.

I felt the sudden urge to sing and most of all for food. I was dying of hunger. I hadn't eaten anything since the other day's morning.

But I guessed food would have to wait, so I got up off the floor bringing the guitar up with me and sat down on the bed, pacing the guitar on my lap.

Once again I played the chord, combining it with a few other ones and started to sing.

_She sits under her Christmas tree_

_Cradling her baby small_

_She cries alone and watches her die_

_As she says her last goodbye_

_Her story is sad,_

_Could make any strong man cry._

_Her story is sad_

_You listen to it at Christmas time,_

_And try to feel her pain._

_A tear rolls down your cheek but not as sad or cold_

_As hers will ever be_

_Her story is sad _

_Could make any strong man's heart break._

_She let's her tears fall _

_Not knowing what to do next _

_She would do anything to have her little girl in her arms._

_What a Christmas it was for her, that night_

_When she said to herself_

'_She is gone and never coming back'_

_Her story is sad,_

_Could make any strong man cry._

_Her story is sad_

_You listen to it at Christmas time,_

_And try to feel her pain._

_A tear rolls down your cheek but not as sad or cold_

_As hers will ever be_

_Her story is sad _

_Could make any strong man's heart break._

_Years after she still cries _

_Wishing to be with her little baby_

_Just like before that night_

_She doesn't know what to do next,_

_She kneels down and prays for herself._

_Her story is sad,_

_Could make any strong man cry._

_Her story is sad_

_You listen to it at Christmas time,_

_And try to feel her pain._

_A tear rolls down your cheek but not as sad or cold_

_As hers will ever be_

_Her story is sad _

_Could make any strong man's heart break._

_She get's in her car, that New Years night_

_She drives to a cliff,_

_And she doesn't stop until she is where she wants to be_

_Happy in heaven with her little baby,_

_And she will never have to relive that_

_Christmas Eve_

By the time I was finished I was sobbing, I knew well that the song had nothing to do with me or I have never heard of a story like that in other words it isn't true, and it wasn't anywhere near Christmas, but I just couldn't control myself.

Long after the song was finished, (like two minutes after) and I was still crying onto Shane's guitar, I noticed him standing him. I quickly wiped away my tears, and gave him a wave.

He came in and stared at me, his mouth opening and closing at times. I could see he was thinking hard of something to say . So to make it easier for him, I smiled and then started laughing.

He stared at me seriously, not knowing what's so funny.

'I guess you don't come in everyday to one of your guest rooms and see a girl sobbing on your guitar' I laughed looking down at the guitar.

He looked at it too. He shook his head. 'No, but I don't see a girl singing beautifully either, and that beats it all' he was still in his PJ's. He looked so cute in superman PJ's. You do know he's nineteen? By the look at him now he doesn't but when you look up and see his serious face that gives you a clue.

I blushed. I could _feel_ myself going red. 'You heard that?' He nodded, I was happy in a way and wasn't in a complete different way.

I felt another tear roll down my cheek and that make me burn even more. He finally let a smile spread across his face.

Suddenly I remembered that the other night, our lips met, that I Evelina had a taste of Shane Gray's lips. I regret it in a way and don't in another way. I was happy it happened but was scared to know what he thought of me.

He looked around the room and after a minute locked his gaze with mine. He got closer and I was afraid of what might happen next.

He kept on getting closer until there was only an inch between us. I wanted that inch to close so badly, but I was afraid of doing that myself in case that's not what he wanted.

I looked into those brown eyes staring into me. He cupped my face gently. I stared at him, curious what he was going to do next.

Then I saw it in his eyes, t'was fear. It was the same fear I had. Fear of making the wrong move, fear of making him change his mind, fear of that moment to end.

But it didn't just yet...

_**Umm...Cliff? No? Dam! I really need to get better at those! Oh and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm desperate! Please tell me what you think. I take criticism as well. The auditions are still open. Tanx! **_


	7. In need of air

_**A/N – I am finally getting reviews!!!! I thank everybody who took the time to read and review this story!!! This story is something I like doing but when I was getting no reviews I was about to give up, but now I'll try to update everyday if I get reviews!! Thank to Emma for recommending my story to all those people! I appreciated! I hope you like this chapter, because I personally don't like it.**_

_**Disclaimer – I still don't own anything. Why? Cuz some other person does!**_

_Shane's POV_

I woke up really early and couldn't fall asleep again. I tossed and turned but once I wake up there's no chance in me falling asleep again, so I got up, throwing a robe over myself. I tiptoed downstairs trying not to wake up Eveliuxx, she had a hard day yesterday she deserved the sleep.

I entered my kitchen and opened the fridge. I had barely any food left, just a carton of milk and a few other stuff that wouldn't make a very nice meal, if mixed together. So I had to cope with cereal.

I went into the sitting room, with my bowl of cereal and switched on the TV. I flicked through a couple of channels until I came across E! News.

I watched the screen not taking my eyes of it as if something really fascinating was on.

'Britney Spears admits to marrying K-Fed for all the wrong reasons' said the news reporter. I found that pretty funny, as I continued chewing my cereal. But then I jaw dropped when a picture of Eveliuxx, jumping off a roof top came on the screen, and it wasn't from her video either.

'Now onto some younger stars.' Said the woman on the television. I turned the volume up a bit, so I couldn't miss any word that was said, but not too loud to wake up the actual Eveliuxx sleeping upstairs.

'Eveliuxx was spotted on her roof top yesterday night. It is reportedly said that the teenage singer jumped off the roof and ran away, when attacked by reporters.' I was afraid to blink in case I missed something.

'Later that night' she went on 'Eveliuxx was seen getting out of a taxi at the residence of Connect 3's Shane Grey. The girl was still not seen leaving the house of Shane Grey.' She finished up, I quickly turned off the TV and ran my fingers through my hair.

OMG! I couldn't _imagine_ what the press was thinking was happening inside this damned house!

I threw the bowl onto the coffee table and went upstairs to wake up Eveliuxx.

The door to her room was slightly opened, so I pushed it back and as it opened fully, I saw an image of Eveliuxx holding my guitar in her lap, her right hand strumming the strings. Her voice was gentle and cracking a little every now and then as she sang the words of the song she wouldn't let me hear the other night. Her face was stained with tears, and her whole body was shaking.

As she finished up her song, she couldn't do anything else but whimper. As I leaned against the door frame, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face now filled with so much unhappiness, I couldn't help but want to go over there and make everything better for her.

After a couple of minutes only did she notice me, standing there. She gave me a wave and I entered the room.

I wanted to say something, and so much sentences were flowing around my head but I couldn't pick any of them for her to hear.

'_That was amazing' 'What is it about?' 'Why didn't you let me hear it yesterday?' 'I love you' _

None of them were suitable, so I didn't say anything. I just waited for her to break the awkward silence. And she did. She started laughing.

I stared at her, not knowing what was so funny that dried up het tears so fast. What did I do that made her emotions just go away like that? Or was it me?

'I guess you don't come in everyday to one of your guest rooms and see a girl sobbing on your guitar' she laughed looking down at the guitar.

I looked at it too, not knowing where else to put my eyes, cuz I was afraid of looking at her in case she caught me.

I shook my head. 'No' I began finally finding my voice 'but I don't see a girl singing beautifully either, and that beats it all' I have no idea how I got the courage to tell her that, how I brought myself to actually say anything.

The song wasn't like anything I ever heard before. It was so different, something you know came from her heart, something people would die to hear her singing on stage.

'You heard that?' she mumbled. I nodded. Didn't she _want _me to hear it?

I could see her blushing, and that put a smile on my lips.

I looked around myself, as once again an awkward silence spread between us. And again I waited for her to break it. But as I was looking around the room, I met her gaze. The beautiful gaze of the blue eyed girl I loved, but wouldn't let her know it. I was afraid of her not feeling the same way.

The thought of the kiss that took place last night shot into my mind almost making me jump but I still didn't take my eyes off of her. She kissed me, didn't she? Why else would she kiss me unless she felt something for me? Why would she kiss me the way she did, if she wanted us to be just friends?

I started to walk towards her, as I considered what I was about to do. As I got closer, the space between us, getting smaller and smaller until we were face to face.

I didn't think about what would happen if I let her know, I didn't I just let everything flow out of me. Everything I wanted to do so badly, I let my heart do it pushing my brain aside and not listening what it was screaming at me. It was screaming to quickly move away and forget what my heart wanted. But I didn't, I let my fear show, I let her see that I was scared, but my heart was set and I wasn't going to back away.

I cupped her face in my hands, and examined her tearful eyes.

She didn't move as I placed my lips to hers carefully, and gently, just in case she wanted to push away. But when I realised she didn't, I kissed her properly and she kissed me back. She stood up off the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

It wasn't anything I expected it to be. I thought she'd push away and laugh or say she didn't want to go that far, but what happened in reality was 100 times better.

When we finally pulled away in need of air, I looked at her and tried to guess her next move.

She looked at me in the same way and started to get closer again. I didn't need to be told twice. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again.

I completely forgot everything she told me last night, everything I saw on television this morning.

It was just me and her standing in the middle of my guest room enjoying what was happening that moment.

When we broke apart for the second time for air, I knew it was time for me to say something.

_**I really need help with the cliff thing! What you think? I mean I don't like it but I couldn't come up with anything better. The new characters won't be coming into the story soon, you have to be patient, I already think everything is moving too fast but anyways review please! **_


	8. Hungry for a story

_**A/N – So, right now I am writing a song, and it's great! Yay! No really if I was famous that song would be so on the charts! So I might or might not put it on the story, first I need to finish it. I am so dry with ideas for this story!! So R&R and tell me what you think. Or else...**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own anything cuz I'm stupid**_

_Evelina's POV_

Okay, so maybe I'm not as funny as I thought, maybe it _is_ possible for Shane to like me. Maybe I'm dreaming, and I need to pinch myself, but I don't feel the need of doing that because sooner or later I'm goin' to run into a wall or a door or a window. I always do that in the morning, it's like a routine. No, not on purpose, it's just happens.

I still don't know how I ended up in Shane's arms but I was busy doing something else, you know, stuff more important in life. Like kissing him.

At that moment I wasn't thinking clearly, right now it all feels like a blurry dream.

'You hungry?' he asked me stroking my cheek gently. I laughed

'Is food all you ever think about?'

'I barely ever think about food' he said taking my hand and walking downstairs, with me trailing behind him.

Then I was proven right, that this wasn't a dream when I slipped on a step and came tumbling down the stairs, bringing Shane down with me.

We sat at the bottom of the stairs, laughing like crazy. Until I remembered that I _was _hungry.

'I'm hungry' I said getting up.

'Well look who's thinking about food now' he smirked at me standing up.

I tried to think of good comeback but my head was empty. I hit my head of the ground when I fell, but it would have been much sorer if I didn't land on Shane.

'So do you have any food in this place?' I said walking into the kitchen, and fixing my hair a bit.

'Not really' he blushed, haven't seen that one before.

I stared at him, expecting him to start laughing but as seconds passed I realised he was serious.

'No food? Really?' I was shocked, he's a nineteen year old rock star and he can't buy himself _food?_

'Can you live with cereal?' he asked opened up one of the many cupboards, and taking out a pack of 'coco puffs'. He smiled weakly but I wasn't going to let that soften me up. I was _hungry! _

I shook my head. 'I guess you like starving' he laughed

'Can't we go out somewhere?' I pleaded, I was not eating cereal!

He held up his hands in defence '_fine' _

I smiled to myself pleased that I will be getting some normal food.

'You wanna go get dresses?' he asked leaning his elbows on the counter. I nodded but then remembered that I only have the clothes I was wearing the night before, and I wasn't sure if they were dry. He remembered that too and standing up straight he said 'We can go down to the mall later on, to get you some new clothes, if you want' He saw my shocked expression and added '_With _my body guard'

I sighed 'Fine, it's not like I can go back to my house or anything' I walked out of the room and went upstairs to find my hopefully-not-wet clothes.  
As I entered the room, I spotted them straight away. My green lace corset was about the only colour in the room.

I ran over to get it, and checked the back pocket if my money, wasn't wet or stolen or something. It was there and thanks to my leather wallet my money was safe from the damned rain that just _had _to fall the other night. You know because you _do_ need money to go shopping.

I heard Shane turning on the TV downstairs, so I quickly got dressed, tied up my hair in a messy bun and went downstairs.

Shane was sitting on the couch focussing what was being shown on the television screen. I was about to plop down next to him when I saw what was so interesting on the TV. It was MTV and a picture of me doing my cat woman jump from the other night was on the screen.

'_The seventeen year old Eveliuxx was seen jumping out of her window last night at around midnight. It is said that the teen singer ran of and caught a cab when bombarded by the paparazzi. Later that night she was seen getting out of the taxi at the house of rock star's Shane Grey. She was still not seen leaving the house.' _

'UGH! I messed things up, _so badly!' _I screamed pacing around the living room and squeezing my head tight as if that would do some help and get me to think straight so I could try and fix this problem.

Shane came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

'Hey, don't worry about it' he whispered in my ear then kissing my cheek gently.

'No Shane!' I screamed turning to face him 'What are we going to say? They will most definitely ask! How will we explain all of this?' I said pointing to myself 'What are we going to say? Oh she'd just here cuz her father wants to kill me, ha-ha-ha-ha!' I said putting on a stupid girly voice.

'Calm _down!_ It's okay! Stuff like that happens all the time to me!' he said snickering at me.

'Well right now it's not happening to _you_, it's happening to _me!'_ I shouted jumping down on the couch and placing my head in my hands and thinking about what I just said and if I sounded as stupid as I thought I did.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me like he did before. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

'You're at my house, aren't you?' he said. That made me laugh.

'Oh, yeah, right. I...Umm...I...'

'Forgot?' he offered. I nodded, leaning back against him. After a minute of silence, I remembered his guitar.

'Who's Emma?' I asked looking up at him. 'What?' he asked letting go of me and sitting up straight. 'Emma' I repeated 'That's what it says on your guitar'

'Oh...amm...she's my sister' he said relaxing a bit and lounging back. I nodded. I could see he wanted to change the subject, so I did a favour for him.

'So are we going or what?' I asked standing up suddenly forgetting that I was in crazy mode just a minute ago. He stood up as well.

'Wait here for a second' he said running of to the front door. I sat back down onto the couch and waited for his return.

I heard screams of his name being called, and I remembered again, who we were and what I did last night.

'Oh _God_' I sighed letting myself slip of the couch so I was sitting on the carpet, my head resting back on the couch and my eyes staring at a spot in the ceiling and my mind...well I don't know where my mind was, I was just really focussed on the spot on the ceiling.

Then I heard the front door open again and Shane came in sight. He froze when he saw me. He looked up at the spot on the ceiling that I had my eyes on.

'Is my picture glued on there, or something?' he asked sarcastically

'Not really' I sighed getting up and fixed my corset.

'Ready?' he asked. I nodded even though both of us knew that you can never be ready for the paparazzi, they do the most random things that you would never expect someone to do, just to get a story out of you.

He stretched out his hand to me but I shook my head. 'We don't need another story.' He nodded and we walked to the front door, seeing flashes through the glass in the door and the outline of Shane's body guard.

I sighed as I tried to prepare myself what would come next.

'Just keep walking' Shane said to me giving my hand a little squeeze and quickly letting go as he walked up and opened the door.

_**There's a poll up on my profile, dumb, but a poll. And I just want to ask you guys a random question.**_

_**Try to guess what happens next! HA! How random is THAT! **_

_**I'll come up with a better one tomorrow, promise. **_


	9. My name, Her name, Their name

_**A/N – So I am getting tortured by my teacher because she is making me read a stupid book called 'the wizards of oz' NO! It does not deserve a capital letter! My teacher would be so disappointed in me! YAY! I mean come ON! That book is for torturing and torturing ONLY! I went to these underground torture cells in London and they had this thing where they used to rip peoples tongues out. I would rather have my tongue taking out than read that book again! Okay so I have a habit of exaggerating my BFF blames my imagination and my BF doesn't blame anything cuz mainly I don't have one! HA! Okay so on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything because only very lucky people can own Shane Grey. **_

_Shane's POV_

She got mad at me for not having food. No, that is _not _normal. I offered her cereal but _nooo_, she's too good for that!

Okay so maybe she is, but still.

I was sitting on my couch watching the MTV news listening to the same story I heard just that morning before all that...stuff happened and Eveliuxx was upstairs getting dressed.

We both agreed (mainly her pleading, but you just can't say no to blue puppy dog eyes) to go out to have breakfast, never mind that I already had mine.

While I was listening to the MTV news reporter blab her opinions about the Eveliuxx's escape from her father (not that they know that) last night.

So as the actual story came on and not the reporter's stupid opinions, Eveliuxx came skipping down the stairs. She froze dead in her tracks to listen what was being said on MTV. Eveliuxx listened carefully but I had heard the same story on E! News.

'_The seventeen year old Eveliuxx was seen jumping out of her window last night at around midnight. It is said that the teen singer ran of and caught a cab when bombarded by the paparazzi. Later that night she was seen getting out of the taxi at the house of rock star's Shane Grey. She was still not seen leaving the house.'_

'UGH! I messed things up, _so_ _badly!' _she screamed bouncing into the room and pacing from one wall to the other, her head in her hands and a really worried expression on her face.

I couldn't really blame her for thinking it was her fault, but if I was the judge she wouldn't have to worry. She came here to warn me, didn't she? She nearly got herself killed because she was afraid of her dad killing _me._ So if anyone wanted my opinion I would have said it was all her dad's fault, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her tighter to me.

'Hey, don't worry about it.' I said kissing her cheek. She _really _had nothing to worry about, I wasn't really sure what she was worrying about the fact that her father wanted me dead and bloody or that there was over a dozen of news reporters hanging outside my window, waiting to get a hold of us, but I didn't dare to ask.

'No Shane! She screamed turning around to face me with her big blue eyes which really were starting to annoy me 'What are we going to say? They will most definitely ask! How will we explain all of this?' she pointed to herself, and I was about to laugh but it wasn't safe to laugh at her when she was in...crazy mode. 'What are we going to say? Oh she'd just here cuz her father wants to kill me, ha-ha-ha-ha!' she put on a stupid blond voice.

Was she trying to imitate me? Cuz I _so _don't talk like that and I should know cuz once Nate recorded me sleep talking while we were on tour (I said some weird stuff that night). Oh and not to forget the whole interview thing, you know when we sit down on uncomfortable chairs and get asked obvious question by _real_ dumb blonds (and brunettes). Like _'So you are Shane Grey and you are in the band Connect 3?'_ What are you supposed to answer to that? _'No I just pretend. I'm really a superhero and have magical powers and my real name is Dolphin Man but some people call me Fish Guy' _or once I was asked if I was married to an African elephant. I think she was drunk because no normal person would ask me that.

Wow, Eveliuxx looked really cute when she was in crazy mode but kind of psycho.

'Calm _down! _It's okay! Stuff like that happens to me all the time!' I laughed (I totally didn't mean that to happen)

'Well right now it's not happening to _you_, it's happening to _me!' _she yelled falling onto the couch and placing her head in her hands.

my arms around her again.

'You're at my house, aren't you?' I asked

She giggled 'Oh, yeah, right...I...umm...I...'

'Forgot?' trying to make life easier for one pretty girl at a time.

She leaned against me her head resting on my shoulder. I enjoyed the minute of silence. She was saved from her crazy mode.

'Who's Emma?' she asked staring up at me (damn those blue eyes!). 'What?' I asked. I had no idea what she was on about. 'Emma, that's what it says on your guitar' I suddenly caught on what she was talking about.

'Oh...amm...she's my sister.'

Suddenly loads and loads of memories started to flood back to me. Good ones and...not so good ones. I tried to stick with the good ones. She was –and is- my only _real_ sister. I have an adopted one too, Brittany. They were both my best friends until I met the Connect 3 band members and well...started the band and got the recording contract and so on. And now I live alone on a pile of money and fame. My life was starting to lose point until Eveliuxx was brought to the studio one day. We were introduced and...became best friends or something...until I fell in love with her (that was like a week after we met).

'So are we going or what?' she asked disturbing my thoughts and bringing me back to planet earth. She stood up and I copied her.

'Wait here for a second' I told her running to the front door, opening it, stepping out and the rest was just.

'_Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane!' 'Is Eveliuxx still in your house?'_ _'Are you officially dating?' 'Shane! Shane! Shane!' 'Is it true she tried killing herself?' 'Shane! Shane!' _

'Hey!' I said over the crowd's screams and trying to avoid the camera flashes. I slapped my bodyguard Dave on the back of his leather jacket.

'Were going' I told him and his eyes widened. He looked from me to the fans and reporters and back to me again, and nodded.

I knew what he was thinking and he was right, there was never a crowd like this in front of my house before.

I went back inside and entered the living room to get Eveliuxx and I stopped when I saw her sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling. I looked up to see what was so fascinating but to my disappointment saw nothing just a plain white ceiling which seemed to fascinate Eveliuxx greatly.

'Is my picture glued on there, or something?' I asked trying to keep a straight face.

'Not really' she sighed standing up and fixing her clothes out.

'Ready?' She nodded. I put out my hand to her but she shook her head. 'We don't need another story' she was right.

I opened the door and the screams got louder when we walked out. I closed the door behind me and followed Dave who was leading us to my car.

Microphones and cameras were shoved in our faces, questions and fan screams poring from every direction. Eveliuxx didn't answer any of them because they were all the same.

'_Did you sleep with him?' 'What happened last night' 'Eveliuxx, are you pregnant?' _

Our names were chanted as the questions kept on coming. Dave did his best to keep them away, but he was just one person (one big person) and there were loads of the paparazzi.

Eveliuxx kept her head down the whole time and when we finally got to my silver Audi she quickly got into the back seat and I climbed into the driver's seat. Dave went around the car and sat down beside me.

As I started the engine some of the fans backed away but the reporters didn't. It would be a great story for them if I hit one of them. But not such a great story for me.

I backed out of the driveway and into the road. I sped down it, happy to get away from all the craziness back at my house.

I noticed that Eveliuxx hadn't said a word during the 20min drive to Starbucks.

'You okay?' I asked, looking at her through my rear mirror.

'They think we slept together' she whimpered. I felt sorry for her, she was just starting to rise and bad publicity was already on her back.

I looked at her, as she stared out the window her eyes not focussing on anything.

Then I heard Dave's voice, loudly and clearly in my ears.

'Shane! Watch out!!....'

_**OHH! Cliff! Please R&R even if you hate it! And this chapter had a lot of flashbacks and stuff hope you liked it it gave you a little bit of a background to Shane**_

_**So here is a random question. **_

_**Would you rather have your tongue torn of or read 'wizard of oz' ? **_

_**And hers a normal question **_

_**What's your all time fave song & why & who sings it? **_

_**Thank You!**_


	10. This and That and then trouble

_**Author's Note – So I am finally getting better at the cliff thing! YAY! And I don't know how often I will be able to update now, cuz school's starting and I have homework and studying and other stupid book to read and so on so on.  
But I will try my best but only if I get reviews. :D**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own anything! Trust me! I would not be writing this is I did! I would be busy doing more *important* stuff!**_

_Evelina's POV_

'Shane! Watch out!!...'

I closed my eyes, because I knew what would come next. I was ready for the crash, I was ready for people's screams. But when I didn't hear any of those things I was afraid to open my eyes because I thought I would wake up in a white bed, with loads of wires attached to my hands and head and a nurse dressed in white injecting stuff into my arm. I imagined a huge pain in my head and in every other part of my body. I thought if I looked to the sides no one would be there to see if I'm okay because Shane would have been lying in a bed as white as mine in another room. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I was scared of opening them and seeing what was really happening.

When I opened my eyes, nothing was like I imagined nothing.

We were still sitting in the car just like before. I looked around to see if we crashed. But we didn't. The car _was_ only inches away from the blue Opel in front. But...we didn't crash.

Shane let out a loud sigh and looked at me.

'You okay?' he asked, starting up the car again as the traffic light turned green. He made a careful right turn and sped down the straight road again.

I nodded 'Yeah, I'm fine'

'Gave you a fright, huh?' he smirked. That was _so _not funny especially to people with wild imaginations. I thought I, or more importantly, he might be dead. If I died I wouldn't be sad about it, cuz I'd be dead. But if _he _died, that would mean I would still be alive and living with the pain, of losing the only person that seemed to care about me.

The car pulled up minutes after, at Starbucks cafe. I was still in shock that I wasn't in an ambulance being taken to a hospital.

Shane opened my door, when he figured out I wasn't getting out myself. Mainly because I was in my own dream land trying to imagine what it be like to be dead.

When I noticed him holding the door open I quickly climbed out, and smiled at him.

Now I remembered how hungry I was, and quickly made my way to the entrance. Shane and Dave followed me. They caught up with me, as I was trying to pull the door open, not seeing the sign that said 'push'. Shane opened the door for me and smirked.

'Your mind somewhere else?' He asked walking in and not noticing the gasps and fingers being pointed at us.

'Yeah. Food!' I said trying to ignore it as well. But I knew well that I was trying picturing Shane crying over me being dead. That's be so sweet of him. Not that I want that to happen, or that would just be creepy.

We walked up to the till and ordered what we wanted. We went to sit down when we were told that they will bring it to us.

We walked across the cafe, to an empty table at the back. Camera flashes all around us not much better than back at the house. Girls were rummaging through their handbags trying to find pen and paper to get an autograph from the Shane Grey they knew, but I was almost sure none of them would be brave enough to walk up to him while me and Dave were there.

As we sat down, our order was brought to us. I ordered a muffin. Four muffins actually cuz you can't get anything better in Starbucks. YAY for Shane! NOT!

'So I'm dying of hunger and you bring me to Starbucks?' I asked, staring at him, staring at me and my muffins. Why was he looking at my muffins? Jealous? HA! He wasn't going to get anything! I was hungry!

'You won't die after you eat all those muffins.' He said taking a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie. Which looked pretty cute but I thought he'd look better eating a muffin cuz muffins rock! But he wasn't going to get any of mine!

Me and Shane were sitting alone and Dave was sitting at the table next to us, you know so we can get some privacy and not get kidnapped at the same time. Fun, huh?

I was digging into my second muffin when a woman and a little girl holding her hand, approached the table.

'Hi, I'm very sorry, for interrupting but would you mind signing this for my daughter? She's a big fan.' She explained, pulling at her black hair. I looked down at the little girl staring at me like hypnotized as if I was the greatest thing she has ever seen.

'Sure, no problem' I said, and she handed me a small piece of paper and a pen. 'What's your name, sweetie?' I asked her. 'Cindy' she said in a squeaky little voice.

Dear Cindy,

It was nice meeting you, thank you for being such a great fan!

Love Eveliuxx

'There you go' I said handing the piece of paper to her. 'Thank you!' she squeaked her voice even squeakier than before. I saw her mum holding a camera and another piece of paper.

'Would you mind?' she asked slipping the other paper to Shane. He scribbled something down on it and handed it to Cindy.

She was about to walk away, and I could see she didn't bring the camera over to show off that she had one.

'Do you want a picture?' I asked. The girl nodded looking up hopefully at her mum. 'That would be great' she said holding up the camera.

Shane and I stood up and knelt down beside the little girl, I put my arm around and pressed my cheek to hers. She giggled and smiled looking at the camera and I did too. The flash went off and the woman put the camera away. 'Thank you so much!' she said taking hold of Cindy's hand and dragging her back to their table. Apparently she liked ours better. I gave her a little wave and she waved her little hand at me as well which made it harder for her mum to drag her.

'That was cu-' I started but I was cut off by a load of screaming girls running towards Shane with camera's and pens in their hands.

They found their courage, I figured as I observed Shane signing notebooks and CD's and napkins and other stuff too. Camera flashes went off every minute blinding me for a couple of seconds. A couple of those girls went up to me too, to get an autograph and a picture, I smiled politely but they weren't really focusing on me, the back of Shane's head (or his butt) seemed more interesting and I can't say I disagree.

I just sat down when the girls left and amused myself by staring at Dave trying to keep the girls from stomping on Shane, while I ate my last muffin. After I was done with that I sneaked a bit of Shane cookie while he was keeping himself busy.

'Hey! Don't think I can't see you!' he grinned turning to me and I could swear I saw some of the teenage girls glare at me and give me the evil eye.

'Since when do you have eyes in the back of your head?' I asked sneaking another bit of the cookie.

'They're in style now, didn't you know?' he said, signing a napkin. I laughed sat back on my chair as another girl approached me. When I had my picture taken with the girl I called a waiter and asked for a check. He brought it straight to me and I was getting out my wallet, when Shane came back from his sea of girls and sat down.

'Hey put take that back, I brought you here so I'm paying!' he yelled taking out his own wallet with a huge smile on his face.

'I was the one that couldn't eat cereal!' I said placing the money on the tray.

'Well that my fault too, that I didn't have any _normal_ food!' he laughed and I heard some of the adoring girls gasp, as they drooled over Shane.

'True, so half and half' I offered taking half of the cash that I put on the tray and placing it back in my wallet.

'_Fine_' he placed a small sum of money on top of the money I left and stood up.

'You coming?' he asked, I laughed '_No_, I'm staying here' I stood up and followed him. 'So you lied to me?' I stuck out my bottom lip 'I'm sorry' I said putting on my best puppy dog eyes and a sweet girl voice.

He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked out the door and to his car. Dave followed us talking to himself. What a _weirdo!_

Shane took out his car keys and unlocked his Audi with a silent beep.

'Can I drive?' I asked. He looked at me as if he was considering it 'No'

I stuck out my bottom lip 'Pretty please?' My puppy dog eyes always work on everyone! Even my manager when he told me to cut my hair. Why would I do that? _Duh! _My puppy dog eyes are like a heroes in my life, they used to get me out of doing chores when my dad was normal. It's like a secret talent.

He looked at me as he was really thinking hard if to let me. 'Well...' I got my hopes up 'No' he said getting into the drivers seat.

'Aww! Why not?' I asked sitting into the passengers seat (Dave sat in the back this time)

'Because...I'll tell you later' he laughed

'Well I don't believe you!' I answered putting on my seat belt and Shane started the engine.

'Well than...I'll tell you later anyways.'

'You're really bad at come backs!'

'You wanna go to the mall or not?' I nodded 'than keep quite or I'll go to the hospital instead.' I sat back into my seat and laughed at him, he didn't realise I was laughing at him and laughed with me.

_**Okay so I couldn't think of a good cliffy so, no cliffy! I hope you are happy! So random question time!**_

_**If you could switch bodies with anyone you wanted for**_

_**An hour**_

_**A day**_

_**A week**_

_**Ever**_

_**Who would it be and why?**_

_**Normal question**_

_**Your fave fanfic story and why?**_


	11. Bored out of my skirt

_**Author's Note – So, yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday but I had a lot to do, you know stuff like Church choir and homework...bla, bla, bla.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and R&R! Oh and I know that it's terribly boring but you'll thank me later! :D Or maybe not...**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own anything cuz someone is too selfish to let me!**_

_Shane's POV_

Being attacked by teenage girls was fun! Well, no it wasn't but it _was_ fun watching Eveliuxx go green with envy. So no, she didn't go green, but I still could see she didn't like it. Why would she like it? _I_ don't even like it. I do sometimes, during meet&greets and stuff and like when that woman with her daughter came over, it was no trouble for me to sign the peace of paper, but when Dave has to stand in front of me to keep the girls from squishing me to the ground it isn't fun. You know because the majority of people in the world would prefer not to get squished.

I'm not sure why, but Eveliuxx was laughing all the way to the mall. I have no idea what was so funny, but even Dave let out a couple of short laughs while Eveliuxx was practically crying from the amount of laughing she'd done.

When I pulled over the car, Eveliuxx stopped laughing long enough to get out of the car, but it started all over again when she was back on her feet.

'Would you mind telling me what's so funny?' I asked her getting out of the driver's seat and locking the car.

'No' she said with her girly voice and skipped off. I ran to catch up with her. 'Please?' Dave was running too to reach us (good, he could lose some weight). 'No' I was starting to act like a little kid, but I really wanted to know! 'Why not!?' She stayed quite for a second, but then laughed again. 'You wouldn't let me drive'

'So? I like my car standing the way it is much better and it getting crashed into a wall!' I pointed out seriously, walking through the automatic front door of the shopping centre. 'You nearly crashed it yourself on the way to Starbucks, you genius!'

'_Fine!' _

'So you'll let me drive?' she asked hopefully. 'No! Can you just get what you need? _Please?' _She sighed 'OK' Straight away she headed to a Phix Clothes Store. I groaned and followed her, remembering that I offered to take her there.

She looked through the clothes, on display, handing me stuff that she wanted to try on.

'I like this!' she exclaimed, pulling out a smiley face covered black hoodie 'Try it on?' she nodded handing me it.

After we walked away a group of teenage girls ran up to the stack of the same hoodies, pulling and fighting over sizes. All that just to have a jumper that Eveliuxx considered nice. Yeah, and I thought my fans were insane.

She went through a couple of skirts, asking my opinion on everything and when she didn't get what she wanted, asked Dave who gave her a way better opinion. He has a teen daughter or something.

Eveliuxx picked up a pinstriped miniskirt showing it to Dave. He looked at it sideways and nodded his head saying something but I couldn't be bothered listening. Eveliuxx turned around to me. 'What'cha think?' she asked holding the skirt up 'Try it on?' I figured that was the best thing to say without putting any thought in it. She placed it into my hands on top of the hoodie. She went through a few other ones and held up a red plaid skirt with a bodice. She put it on top of the pile of clothes in my hands without asking anyone's opinion 'Eh, might as well try something different!' she said hopping back to the rack of clothes. _Different?_ That was exactly the kind of thing she would wear. I know her better than she knows herself! I sighed again and followed.

'Isn't this enough?' she turned around to look at me 'Okay, I won't torture you anymore, I'll just go see some jeans and shoes.' She skipped of to the other side of the store. It took her what seemed like hours (I'd say it was at least an hour) to pick out a pair of pants!

She glanced through the rack of jeans and fingered a pair of black striped pants. She pulled them out and checked the size and not asking anyone if they like it, gave it to me. 'Ready?' I asked hopefully 'Shoes' she pointed to a shelf and once again walked off. Note to self: never go shopping with a girl and your bodyguard.

She tried on a million of weird looking shoes but wrinkled her nose at every one of them and pushed 'em to the side

Finally she tried on a pair of the simplest lace up boots and bright orange converses and handed both of them to Dave.

'Dressing room?' I asked. She nodded and I followed while Dave examined the lace up boots. I felt like a robot and I was also beginning to think that Dave was a bit of a nutcase.

We sat down on the chairs outside the fitting room, and waited for Eveliuxx to come out. Minutes after she pulled back the purple curtain and stepped out with a white newspaper print t-shirt that she grabbed on the way here and the pinstriped skirt.

She stared at herself in the mirror and I stared at her too. I checked the mirror to make sure I wasn't drooling or something.

'Do you like it?' she asked. I nodded a bit too enthusiastically. She laughed and came over to me, and pecked my lips. She looked back at the mirror. 'I look horrible with no makeup' she said examining her skin (Dave was still looking at Eveliuxx's picked out boots) 'You look fine' I told her and I wasn't lying either. She smiled at me and went back into the dressing room, to change.

After a while, she called from the dressing room 'Umm Shane...?' she said 'What?' I asked standing up and walking up to the curtains. 'Why did I get the skirt with the bodice?' I laughed 'You said you wanted something different' She laughed too 'Remind me to never do that again' Now I was seriously confused...and tired, bored and...hungry, I never did finish that cookie in Starbucks. 'Why?'

'I can't lace it up!' she moaned. 'You need some help?'

'No, I'm good, I just needed reminding why I got it.' She explained

'Okay...' I trailed back to my seat.

She pulled back the curtains again now wearing the striped pants and smiley hoodie. I laughed at her.

'What? I like it!' she scoffed pulling at the hoodie.

'I like it too' she gave me a puzzled look 'You look cute!' I explained, but her expression didn't change. 'What are you getting? Cuz I can't wait to get out of here! I'm getting hungry too!'

'I was right, food _is _all you ever think about!' she went back to the dressing room and changed back into her own clothes.

We made our way to the till, and I started to pull out my wallet.

'What are you doing?' she asked shocked

'Paying for the stuff.' I grinned 'They don't give stuff away for free, you know'

'I know, and I also know I have my own money!' she screamed

I put my wallet my away without a fight, mainly because I was too tired and could barely stand on my feet. Who knew shopping was so tiring!? If I knew I would have never taken her here, I'd much rather have been lying on my couch staring at a spider on the ceiling making his web. I did that before.

Finally we were on our way out! _Finally! _

I saw the puzzled face on Eveliuxx as she looked around at the windows.

'What time is it and why is it dark?!' she asked swinging her shopping bags around. 'You do know you were in there for 2 hours, right?' I asked. Her eyes widened. 'No, I wasn't! We are only here like 15min!' I laughed at her, while Dave was busy watching himself in the window of a shop, picking his nose. His life is so exciting.

'Keep telling yourself that!' she grabbed my hand and glared at my wrist watch. Her eyes widened again. 'I was in there for 2 hours?' I nodded at her. 'In only one shop?' she turned to look at the shops around her 'What about all the other shops?!' she was starting to sound really hysterical and I couldn't stop laughing. 'Were not going to any other shops! Right Dave?' I stomped but Dave was busy examining his teeth. I groaned looking at him. It was Eveliuxx's turn to laugh. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through the shopping centre for the door. Dave followed us slowly, looking at his feet as if he was counting his steps, or something. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

I pulled her right to the car and quickly sat in, she sat into the passenger seat, still laughing. I was beginning to think she had some laughing problems, but she came to a quick halt when Dave ran into the front of my car, he groaned and sat into the car. I gave him a questioning look but he probably couldn't see it in the dark.

'Why is it so dark?' asked Eveliuxx staring straight ahead. Why was everyone acting so airheaded lately? Was there some stupid-gas going round that I just keep on missing.

'Oh, you see, when the Earth rotates and it turns away from the sun it-'

'That's not what I mean!' she laughed slapping me playfully on the arm. I laughed too (there's been a lot of laughing lately too) and started the engine.

We were nearly at the house. When we started talking again.

'You know, Eveliuxx isn't my real name' she said, and I looked at her for a mid-second. 'It's more like my stage name.' She continued

'Then what's your real name?' I asked, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

'Evelina' she muttered 'Evelina? Isn't that kind of the same?' I was really starting to think that there was stupid-gas in the air that no one knew about (except me).

We arrived at my house when she decided to tell me more. 'No not-' she stopped at looked straight a head very intensely.

'DRIVE! DRIVE!!!!'

_**Okay, so I don't know if that's a cliff or not. & don't worry I know that this was really boring, but I thought it might be better than nothing! The clothes that Eveliuxx tried on are on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**RANDOM QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**If your crush said he liked Goth girls would you change for him????**_

_**NORMAL QUESTION!!!!!!**_

_**Your fave book and author & why???**_

**P.S – I used to be Goth! :D :D :D :D**


	12. You are here, so am I!

_**Author's Note – I wrote a song for this story but I can't put it up now cuz it will give away everything, maybe I'll put it up after the story is finished or something. :D **_

_**Enjoy the chapter, because I like it! :D **_

_**R&R or else!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything and I don't know why...**_

_Evelina's POV_

I'm am never going shopping with a boy again! They get bored too quickly! All I got were a couple of things and Shane literally dragged me out of the mall! _Mean!_ Dave, was more fun than Shane! He actually helped me to pick out stuff! I knew right from the start that he had brain problems.

So we were driving (_he _was driving since _he_ wouldn't let _me_ drive) to Shane's house when for some stupid reason I decided to tell him my real name. The guy should know if we were going to get anywhere.

'You know, Eveliuxx isn't my real name? It's more like a stage name.' I told him not daring to look at him as if I said something really extraordinary and that he would get mad. Like if I told him I'm actually a man. I wouldn't think he'd be too happy about that. Heck, _I_ wouldn't be happy about that.

'Then what's your real name?' he asked calmly and looking straight ahead, you know since the last time he looked at me while driving worked out _so_ well. Nothing really happened but that's not my point.

'Evelina' I said almost too quietly for him to hear. But he did hear me. 'Evelina? Isn't that kind of the same?' I thought about what he'd said for a while, and then Shane's big house with the red doors, came into view.

'No not-' something caught my eye. A car was parked outside Shane's red doored house. A car that looked strangely familiar to me and when I saw my dad getting out of the car, I remembered where I've seen it before

'DRIVE! DRIVE!!' I screamed to Shane

'What? Why?!' he yelled back quickly hitting the brakes. What was he? Opposite-man?

'DRIVE!' I screamed again and fortunately waking up Dave from his nap. But my father was too quick for us. By the time Shane caught onto what I was saying, my dad already shot the two front tyres and somewhere else that made the engine turn off immediately.

Dave was looking around himself not knowing what was going on. There were two other guys getting out of my father's car.

Soon Shane's car door was ripped open and my father grabbed Shane by the collar of his shirt pulling him out of the car, and onto his feet. Dave was still looking around himself, but when he noticed a gun held up to Shane's head, he quickly jumped out of the car. He didn't stay on his feet for long. My father moved his gun from Shane's temple, and aimed at Dave's head, killing him immediately. I screamed in shock, jumping out of the car. I tripped over my own two feet and fell onto the hard road. I took in the image around me. Two weird men dressed in long black leather coats standing by my father's side looking desperately confused and out of place, my boyfriends bodyguard lying on the ground dead, with a bleeding hole in his forehead and of course my dad holding a riffle up to my boyfriends head and smiling like a crazy-man while Shane stared at me as if I was an ugly bug.

'Run stupid!' Shane shouted but was quickly shut up when the gun was pressed harder into his head. I shook my head from side to side, my hair flying in the cold evening air.

'No!' I screamed trying not to cry, to show my dad I'm stronger than that.

'Aww...Young love' my dad said smiling. He pushed Shane into the arms of the man with the weird coat and weird hair, who also held up a gun to his head.

My father walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back on my feet.

'Thought you could run away from me?' he asked gripping my wrist tighter. I stood there looking him straight in the eye ignoring the pain that was being caused by my father's freakishly strong hands. 'Thought you could save your little boyfriend?' My eyes met my feet.

'Dad I-' He slapped me hard across the face and I felt blood running from my nose. He looked pleased with himself when he saw the blood dripping onto my chin.

'NO!' I heard Shane yell, but he was shut up by the pain of a twisted arm and a kick in the ribs making him fall to his knees, but he didn't take his eyes off of me.

'Why are you doing this?' I whispered, wiping the blood with the back of my hand and smearing it onto my clothes.

'You don't deserve me!' he shouted hitting me again this time twice as hard. I laughed, standing up straight. Didn't deserve him? Yeah right! He didn't deserve the honour to live!

He gave me a puzzled look and hit me harder again. 'You don't deserve _anything!_' I thought of Shane. Did I really not deserve Shane? I shook my head trying not to let him get to me.

'Will you just let Shane go? You want to teach me a lesson don't you? DON'T YOU? So let him go!' he laughed at me 'I'd much rather see both of you die!'

Shane screamed again to let me go, but my dad probably didn't even hear him. Good, if he had he might have had him shot right away.

'Your own _daughter?_' Shane yelled stomping his feet and struggling hard to get away from the guy who was holding him tight by the arms

'Oh _God, _don't call her my daughter! It sounds as if I should care about her!' he laughed and I laughed with him at the thought of him caring for me, until I was hit in the rib, of course. I fell to my knees again as I screamed in pain. My dad laughed kicking me again, figuring out it was entertaining.

Everything suddenly stopped when a police siren was heard from a distance. Shane was let go, and he crawled to me gripping me in his arms. My dad stopped laughing and stared at me.

'Neighbours' I explained, putting on a cheeky smile and forgetting my pain in...almost everywhere and enjoying the thought of my dad in jail...and those other two dudes.

The other two guys quickly ran to the car, jumping in and driving off straight away. My dad shouted after them, but they didn't even look back at whoever my father was to them. I laughed as I watched my dad, stand there stranded and possibly surrounded by the police.

'Call a taxi!' I suggested cheekily, still sitting on the road in Shane's arms. I was being careful with him, I could see he had a few broken ribs and a broken arm. I also had at least one broken rib and a load of bruises and blood stains.

Everything in my eyes was going blurry but hopefully not from tears.

I looked at Shane, who had let go of me and was now examining his broken arm, which was rather swollen.

'Hey' I said softly to him. His eyes shot up to look at me. 'Thanks.' I said taking his hand 'What'd I do?' he asked with a smile, that could make anyone melt, but I decided that it'd be better to stay solid for the time 'The reason the arm is broken because you wouldn't leave me' I said, giving it a gentle squeeze 'Actually I couldn't leave you if I wanted cause I was held by your dad' he explained 'You wouldn't have left me, would you?' he shook his head 'No'

My dad was still pacing back and forth, glaring at us at times. I started laughing again. 'You need help?' I asked, but then I saw that he still had the gun in his hands, which I thought was taken by the other two, so I shut my mouth.

He noticed me looking, and walked up. He pushed Shane away with force, who stood up to guard me or something, and looked at me with those cold glaring eyes that I hated so much. 'You think this is funny?' he asked through gritted teeth. I laughed 'Am I laughing?'

I saw him raising his hand with the gun, and I couldn't figure out what was he going to do.

All I heard was Shane's cry and after the terrible pain that hit me after seconds...everything went blank...

_**Sorry that it's so short but I thought that'd be better than nothing. **_

_**No random question today, mainly cause I couldn't think of one.**_

_**No normal question today, mainly because all my normal questions seemed too random to be normal but too normal to be random. **_

_**R&R!**_


	13. Torn away from you

_**Author's Note – The reviews are dying down again, so I think I'll take a break or something, maybe then the amount of reviews will improve! :D So, the last chapter was kinda short and this one, well...dunno :D **_

_**Please R&R or I'll cry cuz you have no idea how much reviews mean to me!**_

_**Disclaimer – Don't own anything and you know it...Awkward...**_

_Shane's POV_

The ambulance, which was called by the cops, arrived really quickly. Eveliuxx... I mean Evelina...was put onto a different ambulance than me. I screamed at everyone to let me go with her but I was ignored and put onto the other one.

A load of people were bouncing around me checking my arm and poking it with sharp object. 'Do you feel this? What about this?' They asked. Of course I felt everything, but I wasn't in the state to tell them that.

Evelina looked so helpless, when she was put onto the stretcher, well she was since she was unconscious but I just wanted for her to get up and say _'I'm okay! It's just a big joke!'_ but she didn't she lay there her eyes closed and her head bleeding. I wanted to go up to her and kiss her again and again and again, until she opened her eyes like sleeping beauty.

I was so thrilled to see Evelina's dad get put into that police car and be driven away to the police station! I knew he'd deserved it.

A couple of the cops, asked me a few questions about what happened like '_Where were you_' and '_Who was the man'_ I answered all the questions trying not to cry or get hysterical. But then I was dragged into the ambulance.

I was asking everyone if she will be okay but everyone stayed quite and walked away from me but starting to whisper to their colleagues, when they were out of my reach.

While my broken arm was getting bandaged I tried to forget what happened but the memories were playing in my head like an old film, rewinding again and again to the time where Evelina's dad slammed the gun into her head.

I couldn't help but blame myself. She might be dead because me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was a no one in my own eyes, a helpless kid with his love dying. Literally.

I was the reason she came to my house in the first place. _I _should be the one that had to get stitches in their head. I should have been the one on a life and death barrier.

But I wasn't I was sitting in an ambulance getting my arm bandaged.

I looked at the nurse who was fiddling with my arm trying to unknot the bandages. She was a middle aged woman with orange hair and glasses. She looked up at me and smiled 'You okay lovie?' she asked still smiling. I sighed. No I wasn't okay! The girl I loved was in another ambulance probably dying and I had no idea what to do about it!

I shook my head 'She's gonna be alright, isn't she?' I asked her hopefully. She looked up at me again and sighed 'I can't say, the injury is very bad and there's no guarantee that she will...' her voice trailed off as she finished with my arm, resting it gently on my lap.

'Will she die?' I asked again waiting for a particular answer. 'I don't know but more than likely...yes' I started crying not caring who see's me. I cried my heart out repeating the one word 'No. No. No! NO!!' I didn't want her to leave. She couldn't be dying. I knew it wasn't her time. I knew that she couldn't leave me. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me. It was all my fault. It was my entire _stupid _fault!! But I also knew that it wasn't up to me.

The nurse walked away leaving me to my sobbing but at that moment the van stopped and the doors were opened.

Another nurse came over to me and walked me into the hospital.

I looked around myself, trying to find the ambulance Evelina was brought in, but it was no where in sight.

I was brought into the halls of the plain white hospital, and told to sit down and wait for the doctor to call me for my x-rays.

I didn't care about me. So what if I had a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs? _So what? _I wasn't going to_ die _like _some _people by the name of Evelina.

I waited for a couple of minutes and walked up to a nurse, anxious to know if Evelina was okay.

'Oh sorry, she's in surgery right now. I'll tell you when she's put into a ward.' She smiled and walked away.

'Surgery' I whispered to myself going back to my seat. I ran my fingers through my hair and let my head fall onto my hands. I stayed like that for a while but then I heard my name called by a low happy voice. I looked up and saw an elderly man with a white robe and white hair. His smile was a little crooked but his eyes were pale blue and full of love, just like Evelina's.

I walked over to him and his smiled got wider. 'Well hello, I'm Dr. Preston, are you Shane Grey?' he asked and I nodded not bothering to talk 'Could you please follow me will go get you x-rayed!' he smiled and patted me on the shoulder. He began to move down the white corridors and I trailed behind him looking into every ward with an open door.

Pale people were lying in the white beds most of them staring at the ceiling, other's talking to their relations.

Suddenly he came to a quick halt and turned the knob of the door on his right. When I came in I saw a weird machine thingy, and lots of x-ray pictures which kinda freaked me out

'Don't worry about anything just slip this on and stand behind there' he said still smiling, he handed me a plastic shoal thing, and motioned me to put it on. I did as I was told and taught about his words.

'_Don't worry about anything' _I wish that I could not worry about anything. But I was sure he meant not worry about the x-ray, but I had a load of other stuff on my mind, to worry about an x-ray.

So only one thing I really cared about was on my mind, but Evelina was so big in my mind that it could beat a million small things. It would be much easier for me to worry about the x-ray cuz at least that happens much quicker.

'Okay you can step away' he said, motioning me to sit down. I sat down on a cushioned blue chair and took of the plastic off of me throwing it on a metal tool counter or something. I was to busy thinking about Evelina to notice anything around me.

The waiting was starting to get me annoyed, so I watched Dr. Preston march around the room from side to side, getting one thing and then another. Once he stopped and made his way over to me, his smile still on his face and as big as ever.

'Well good news you don't have anything broken apart from your hand' I gave him a puzzled look and he went on 'You have a couple of cracked ribs but that will heal quickly. Just be careful with yourself' he opened the white door and led me out. 'You came here with that girl didn't you?' he asked walking down the corridors 'You can say that' I scoffed, knowing that I haven't seen her since she was put onto the ambulance and I still didn't get the good news part, the only good news I could think of was that Evelina is fine and asleep in one of those freakishly white beds.

We were back in the hall when the same nurse made her way over to me.

'Excuse me that girl you were looking for is now put in ward 14b and her sleeping medication should ware off shortly' I jumped up into the air and practically ran to the directed room.

I froze in front of the ward's door. I was afraid of going in and seeing Evelina in some way different than the last time. Like bleeding or not breathing or even dead.

I took a breath and opened the door. There were two beds in the room and only one was occupied, by Evelina. She was sleeping, most of her body hidden under the sheets.

She was the same Evelina I knew and loved. I walked over to her and stared my eyes inspecting her, not able to find any stitches, which were probably hidden in her hair.

I took a fold up chair from the corner of the room and carefully sat down beside the bed, trying not to wake her up.

My eyes didn't want to leave her, so I just sat there staring at her. She did look like sleeping beauty except 10 times prettier and with a normal name.

Another nurse came in checking if all the wires that were attached to her body were working and injected some medication into her arm.

'What's that?' I asked. 'Pain killers, she should be waking up soon'

'So she's going to be okay, isn't she?' I asked quietly looking from the nurse to Evelina and back again. The nurse was focussing on Evelina and that gave me time to examine her. She had black bobbed her, bright green eyes, pale skin and a blank expression on her face. Her mouth opened and closed again.

She looked up at me, and smiled.

'She has no danger now' she told me and left the ward quietly shutting the door behind her.

_No danger? _She wasn't going to die after all, she was staying with me, she wasn't going to leave me!

I took her left hand gently and gave it a light squeeze.

Her eyes shot open and focussed on me immediately. I gave her a smile but she didn't return one back.

'Hey, Evelina' I said, not knowing what else to say. She stayed quite for a while and my smile fell. She kept on sliding away from until she was on the edge of the bed.

'Evelina? What's wrong?' I asked getting really worried. What was wrong with her? Was it something I did? Did she blame me?

She bit her bottom lip, her blank expression not changing, as she inspected me from head to toe. I stood up and placed my hand on her cheek, giving her a weak smile again expecting she'd say something.

She pushed me away, and shook her head violently, biting her bottom lip with more force. She came to a sudden halt and looked me in the eyes. She was very pale and looked scared as if I'd do anything to her. Maybe she taught I had hurt her?

'Evelina? You okay?' I sat back down, giving up, but not taking my eyes of her fearful eyes. Why was she so scared of me? Or was she scared of something else? Was she scared at all? I had no idea what was going on!

There seemed to be a bridge between us that she doesn't want me to cross so she cuts the ropes.

'_Who are you?!!!!..._'

_**Is that a cliff? Let's hope it is! :D So I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, since I never had an x-ray I didn't know what happens. I just wrote everything from what I learned in school...which wasn't a lot :D I know, it's not the best chapter but still...It gives you an idea of what Shane was going trough...I know that it didn't but I have to say something. I'm bored. I have nothing to do! :D :D My guitar lessons were cancelled! Stupid teacher! **_

_**Random Question**_

_**If had a choice between killing Evelina and killing Shane, who would it be and why? & don't tell me neither cuz I'm not taking that for an answer! **_

_**Normal Question! ! !**_

_**Should I put up the song that I wrote about the story? ? ? ? **_

_**& & & & &**_

_**When the story is finished do you want a sequel? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? **_

_**R&R**_

_**Please?**_


	14. Telling me to remember

_**Author's Note – I got only a few reviews on the last chapter but I'm okay with that. OMG! I am such a liar why would I be okay with that?? I live for reviews!!**_

_**R&R or I'll stalk you for the rest of your life. And we can be BFF's or something!**_

_Evelina's POV_

I woke up at the touch of someone elses hand, on mine. It was rough, and didn't feel very caring except for the warmth that it gave me.

I looked up, to find myself looking at a guy with long dark hair, and killer eyes. He looked at me too, smiling and his eyes twinkling but I couldn't return the favour. I had no idea who he was. When you think about I didn't know who _I _was either.

I stared at him looking for a clue or for anything really. There was a slight pain in my head but I did my best to ignore it.

One of his hands was in a cast and a lot of bruises were displayed on his arms.

'Hey, Evelina' he said, gripping my hand tighter. I slowly slid away from him, until I was on the edge of my bed and couldn't move any farther.

His smile fell. Was he even talking to me? Who the hell was Evelina? If that was a person at all.

'Evelina, what's wrong?' he asked. He was defiantly talking to me. Not that there was anyone else in the room. The question is _why_ was he talking to me. Who was he and who was _I_ to him? It was all too hard to make out.

I nibbled on my lower lip as I tried to figure out what I was doing here and what was going on.

The guy looked really worried, but why should I care? It's not like I know him. But maybe I did and just didn't know it? It was just so complicated and hard that my head started to hurt even more.

He stood up and touched my cheek gently, giving me a smile. I quickly pushed him away, and shook my head. Don't know why I did it. I didn't know anything.

'Evelina? You okay?' he asked dropping back into the chair that he was sitting on before.

Was I the _Evelina _he kept mentioning? Did he know me? Did he know who I was?

'Who are you?!' I finally asked in a harsh and cold voice, as if I have never used it before. The guy's eyes widened as he stood up violently causing the chair to fall to the ground with a loud bang.

'I'm Shane! Evelina! Don't you remember me?' he yelled with a shaking voice. I shook my head really trying to figure out if I did know him. He looked kind off familiar but like in a blurry picture I couldn't really know. Shane?

Before I could say anything else, he ran out of the room, crying and yelling for a doctor, so I figured I was in a hospital. That would explain the wires and the white stuff, all over the place.

He came back with a woman, holding a clipboard. She looked at me kindly with her green eyes, as she pushed her curly black hair out of them.

She grabbed the chair that '_Shane_' was sitting on, and sat down on it edging closer to me.

'Hello sweetie' she said in a calm cheerful voice that just had to make you smile. But I didn't. I kept my blank and confused expression, not trading it for anything. I nodded not saying anything as she went on.

'I am Dr. Loire' she said scribbling something down on the clipboard 'and I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions, if that's okay with you' I nodded and once again she scribbled something down on her clipboard.

'If you don't know any of the answers to any of these questions, just tell me so, and we'll move on. Okay?' she explained and I nodded sitting up straighter and hugging my knees.

'So do you know what date it is?' she asked, finally looking away from her clipboard and looking at me.

Shane took a seat on the side of my bed and I slightly moved away from him, giving myself plenty of space.

I searched my head for the answer but the truth was, I had no idea so I shook my head. A whimpered came from Shane as he hid his face from me in his hands. I gave him a puzzled look but of course he didn't see it.

'What's your full name?'

Once again I tried hard to reply the question but I didn't know, I just didn't and the more I thought about it the more my head hurt, so I gave up and told her 'no'. She wrote down all the answers I gave her, most of them were 'no' anyways.

Another louder cry came from Shane, as he walked out of the room, getting out his silver cell phone.

The questions kept on getting stranger, but the sad thing was I didn't know most of the answers.

I didn't know anything about myself or my family or who was that guy, when I was asked. The only things I could answer were when she asked me about colours and numbers and stuff but the rest was just a blank space in my head that wasn't giving in to be uncovered.

I didn't know who my parents were, how old was I, my date of birth, or even where was I. I knew in a hospital but where? I had no clue.

When Shane came back, he was followed in by two other guys, with just as worried expressions.

The doctor left, taking Shane into the hall with her.

The two guys stared at me. One of them looked pretty young, with brown eyes and brown curly hair. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, as he examined me carefully.

The other one was with straight brown hair and the same brown eyes, he looked a bit older than the other two. He was frowning for a while but when he caught me looking at him, he started smiling like an idiot and waved at me. I smiled back and waved, giving up on trying to remember anything, because I didn't like the pain that my head was receiving.

'So Evelina? How are you?' the smiley one asked. I stayed quite and watched the curly haired guy come over and slap his head.

'She can't remember you, idiot!' he yelled then running his hand through his hair.

'Who said? If she doesn't remember Shane, that doesn't mean she doesn't remember me!' he stated walking over to my bed and sitting down on the same chair, the doctor and Shane used. He looked at me.

'Look at her, if she'd be able to remember you, she'd say something' that seemed to confuse smiley, so he just stayed quite and played thumb war with himself which I thought was really weird, but strangely I felt like I've seen someone do that before, but again like a blurry picture I couldn't really see.

'You know, I might not know who you are, but I can still hear you.' I said looking from one to the other.

'Oh...right' the younger guy blushed.

'I won!' shouted the other one, punching his fists in the air and I laughed. I figured that wasn't anything strange for him.

'So? You are...?' I said getting bored of not knowing anything or anyone that was surrounding me.

'I'm Nate and this is Jason' he pointed to himself and them to thumb-war-guy.

'Dude, don't act like she has amnesia or something. She knows who we are!' said Jason, pulling out a remote control from a TV or something, out of his pocket and pointed it at the TV above my bed.

'She _does _have amnesia, stupid! And I'm not even going to ask, what you are doing.' he yelled and I figured he was talking about me.

Did I know them too and couldn't remember them? What happened that made me lose my memory, if that's what happened. Well of course that's what happened what other reason could there be, for me not knowing anything. And being stupid wasn't an option.

'Apparently you know who I am, so could you tell me too?' I said to Nate, since I wouldn't get a normal answer from Jason.

'Umm...well your name is Evelina. Or that's what Shane told us.'

'So you _don't _know me?' I was confused a 100% now.

'Oh, we do. It's just that you were known by a different name by us.' He said and then he mumbled under his breath 'and by the rest of the world' he walked over to my bed and took a seat. I moved my legs to give him more room.

'What was I known as?' I was even more confused, but the pain in my head was dying down, so I could finally think.

'Eveliuxx' he said, while Jason was still playing with the remote.

'Well that's weird' I said, laying my head on the pillow, as the pain started to return.

Shane returned, his eyes were red and not focussing on anything. Straight away he pushed Jason of the chair and sat down.

'Hey Jase, go downstairs and get me a magazine' said Nate

'What magazine?' asked Jason jumping up and down in excitement, and I couldn't understand what was so great about getting a magazine.

'Just any teen mag' Jason jumped up and down for a while and them left singing the happy-birthday song.

When Jason left the room Nate turned to Shane, who was sitting on the chair, his head resting in his hands.

'Shane? What did the doctor say?' he asked, but Shane just shook his head.

'I'll tell you later'

'It's _that_ bad?' he asked, and Shane nodded.

I wanted to say something but I knew it wasn't the right time. Oh who was I kidding? I didn't know anything!

'Shane?' I said 'I would like to know too' his eyes shot up to look at me, clear of any sign of sadness.

'You _remember_ me?!' he shouted standing up and smiling from ear to ear.

I shook my head 'No, sorry, Nate told me' he sat back down with disappointment, and let his head drop into his hands again.

He stayed that way until Jason returned, carrying a magazine.

'Hey guys! Look what I got?!' he said jumping up and down enthusiastically. He shoved the magazine into Nate's face. He took it into his hands and stared at its cover. His eyes widened and his smile dropped. He stood up dropping the magazine onto my bed 'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' he yelled over and over and over again.

'Nate! What does it _say_!?'

_**Did you know it's difficult to write a story in the POV of a girl with amnesia? Well if you didn't, it is! **_

_**I know! I know! Short. Boring. Pointless. But what can I do? I'm just a person! **_

_**Random Question**_

_**Would you like to get amnesia? **_

_**Normal questions.**_

_**What's your motto? (Mine's 'Luv Life, Wanna Die' or 'There is nothing wrong about crying for no reason' HA HA!)**_

_**& & & &**_

_**What's your fave website? Why and what is it about?**_

_**& & & &**_

_**What do you want the magazine to say? PM me and tell me your idea I will use it if I can't think of any of my own. **_

_**R&R! Please? **_


	15. Yelling and Screaming

_**Author's Note – I'm sick...not really I am...I'm not going to school tomorrow! Yay! So I'll have more time to update! Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer – God! How many times will I have to tell you! Don't own anything! Nada! Zero! Zilch! **_

_**R&R or I'll cough all over you! HA! Beat that!**_

_Shane's POV_

Evelina has amnesia. Oh yeah! Nothing's wrong! I'm fine! Yes, the girl I love doesn't remember me! I didn't even get a chance to tell her, that I loved her! Damn! What else could a guy ask for? A broken arm? Check! My life is awesome! Couldn't be better!

When she asked me who I was, straight away I ran out of the room to get a doctor. I was yelling and shouting until a nurse came up to me. I told her who the doctor was needed for and right away a middle aged woman, came up to me. I lead her to the ward and she started asking Evelina questions.

I tried not to listen, I tried to fool myself and think that this was just a horrible nightmare that I will wake up from any moment. But I didn't. I sat down on the edge of Evelina's bed and listened to the doctor ask questions.

Evelina didn't know the answers to the simplest of questions. She didn't know her name, her age, her parents (might as well).

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, so I got out my cell walking out of the room and called Nate, and Jason. I told them what happened, in the least detail I could, and waited for them to arrive.

They got there fast, in like 10 min.

They didn't question me, on what happened, they just followed me to where Evelina was.

When we came back the doctor was finished with the survey, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hall. She motioned me to follow her, to wherever she was going. I followed her, but my mind and heart stayed with Evelina, in that warm, white, heartless room.

The doctor entered another room, and told me to come in as well. It was her office, I figured. There was a wooden desk in the middle, some chairs by the walls and a cupboard.

'Apparently' Dr. Loire began, looking down at her clipboard. 'Evelina, has the most common amnesia there is. She doesn't remember about herself or anyone else, in other words her personal life. But what she does remember are the most basic things, like reading and writing and possibly anything she learned in school.' I listened to her all the way through not cutting her off once. When she was finished, she looked up at me with green eyes and waited for me to say something.

'Are there any possibilities that she will get her memory back?' I asked, trying to keep the tears back.

She sighed and sat down at her desk. 'We did a brain scan when she first arrived here. We didn't see anything that could lead to amnesia. But I will have a look over it and...right now I would say that only people she knew and people she loved, can remind her of anything.' She stood up again, but didn't take her eyes off her clipboard 'She needs to be reminded who she is and what she does. If she can get her memory back, it can't be alone. She won't get anywhere by waiting. It's up to you and the other people she knows to get her memory back.

I couldn't really understand what she was saying, but I nodded and left her to her work. I shut the door and tried to remember the way back to ward 14b.

When I came back, Nate was sitting on the edge of Evelina's bed, more than likely talking to her. And Jason playing with a remote control. It's always better not to ask.

I pushed Jason off the chair he was sitting on and sat down myself, resting my head in my hands. My head felt so heavy like it could fall off my shoulder if I let go. It was hard to move the hand in the cast, but I liked the pain that it caused.

'Hey Jase' Nate spoke up 'Go downstairs and get me a magazine'

Jason jumped up off the floor 'What magazine?' he sounded so excited as if that's the best thing in the world. For Jason, it probably was. I didn't say anything, mostly because I couldn't be bothered.

'Just any teen mag' explained Nate and seconds later, Jason skipped out the door singing the happy-birthday song.

The second the door closed behind Jason, Nate turned to me and gave me the glare, that was hated by everyone except him and Jason, because Jason was too stupid to figure out what was a glare. I hid my eyes, trying to avoid the glare, but I could feel it digging into my skin.

'Shane? What did the doctor say?' he asked, not letting go off the glare. I shook my head 'I'll tell you later' I really didn't feel like talking. I wanted to sit there and fall asleep. Wake up in my own bed and find Evelina singing in my living room.

'It's _that _bad?' he asked again, and I nodded mostly because I couldn't be bothered to explain.

After a minute of silence, Evelina took me by surprise.

'Shane?' she began, from her position in her bed. 'I would like to know too'

My eyes automatically shot up to look at her. 'You _remember _me?' I asked smiling like an idiot. I thought about what the doctor said, about how only her friends could remind her of who she is. If that was what Nate did, than he could glare at me as long as he liked, if that made him happy.

But to ruin everything, she shook her head. 'No, sorry, Nate told me'

Nate told her. She herself had absolutely no clue who I was. I fell back into my chair and banged my head of my cast. I didn't care the pain felt good, but I didn't want to do it again.

I didn't move until the sound of Jason's cheerful voice filled the room.

'Hey guys! Look what I've got!' he was jumping up and down like the idiot he was. He shoved the magazine into Nate's face and he groaned taking it into his own hands and staring at it like a dead man.

He stood up throwing the magazine onto the bed he started yelling and cursing.

'Nate! What does it _say!?_' I knew that every time Nate did that, something bad was written about us in the headlines.

He cursed for a minute more, than glared at me again.

'The next time you want to make out in public, DON'T!!' he screamed at me throwing the magazine in my face.

I looked at it and my jaw dropped. There was a picture of me and Evelina, in the dressing room at the mall. She was kissing me, wearing the newspaper print t-shirt and the pinstriped skirt, that she was trying on.

'DAMN!' I yelled throwing the magazine on the ground. 'How do these people, get these pictures!?'

'You're Shane Grey! She's Eveliuxx! Do you _really _think the press won't get a hold of that?!' Nate yelled

'How the hell was I supposed to know that there was paparazzi hiding in the dressing room?!'

'Wake up! She's Eveliuxx! There's reporters following her everywhere! You're Shane Grey! There are even more reporters following you! They are _always _there!'

I was about to yell something back but Jason cut in. 'Hey guys-'he began

'Not NOW!' Nate and I yelled at the same time. 'Okay, but I just-' he began again. He was reading the magazine, that he brought up here. 'Shut _up_, Jason!' I yelled

'Fine, but I just want to tell you that this isn't as bad as you'd think' he said really quickly, before we had time to tell him to shut up again.

I grabbed the magazine from him and read what it said.

'_The teen pop sensation, Eveliuxx (17) was caught kissing with rock star Shane Grey (19) at LA's shopping centre, in 'Phix Clothes Store's' dressing rooms. The couple were seen together before, but they always said that they were like best friends, but this picture says otherwise. __**Turn to page 26 for more'**_

'Oh yeah, Jason! There's nothing bad here!' I yelled throwing the magazine back to him and falling onto Evelina's bed.

She was watching the whole scene in interest the whole time, and I didn't even notice.

'I thought you said _I _was Eveliuxx?' said Evelina to Nate. He stayed quite and didn't say anything.

'Here read this' I said stealing the magazine away from Jason, which didn't seem to please him, and gave it to Evelina. She took it and flicked through it stopped in places and reading a couple of lines.

'I'm going to get a coffee' I said getting off the bed, afraid that Evelina was going to ask something about something she reads.

I thought, what else could bring back her memory, if not a magazine about her and her friends.

I went to the coffee shop alone, and ordered a black coffee. I was basically falling asleep.

Just as I was finishing up my coffee, Nate came down and sat down beside me.

'So, is she reading the magazine?' I asked, but Nate had other things on his mind.

'Did she see herself in the mirror?' he asked, I gave him a questioning look and shook my head. 'Why?' I asked

'She's now discussing, how pretty she is, with Jason' he explained. I laughed at this, almost spilling my coffee, but I didn't.

'Let me guess he's not telling her that it's her, right? He's just playing along?' I laughed, knowing Jason.

Nate nodded and I laughed again, this time really spilling my coffee. Nate grabbed a few napkins and wiped the table. 

When we were sitting again at the coffee-free table, wondered if Evelina will ever get her memory back.

'Do you think Evelina will get her memory back?' he asked as if reading my mind. I shook my head

'I don't know, let's hope. The magazine should help' Nate shrugged 'I don't know, we need to tell her where she is, we need to tell her stories about her.'

I nodded 'Yeah, we need her to know who she is first before telling her anything else'

_**I'm getting very bad, at writing. It's just hard! I know what I want the ending to be, but I can't put it into words! UHH! This is HARD! Don't hate me if you don't like the chapter, just tell me. **_

_**No random question**_

_**No normal question **_


	16. When You find out about You & Me

_**A/N – Everyone is saying that my writing isn't getting worse! YES IT IS! But lucky for you I'm gonna try and keep the very last chapter very exciting. Yeah, I have no clue how I will do that. **_

_**Anyways, I have an idea for another story, and I'm pretty sure I'm not doing a sequel because I'm not a big fan of this story, my other one is better. I think.**_

_**R&R or....I have nothing**_

_**Disclaimer – You probably know by now that I don't own Shane, Nate and Jason and some other stuff. **_

_Nate's POV_

Me and Shane had a fight over that stupid article in the magazine, that I asked Jason to get. Sometimes he is such an airhead! Shane not Jason. Well Jason is an airhead 24/7 but Shane...GOD! Sometimes I just want to hit him in the face until no girl in the world would have a poster of him on her wall.

Kissing in public with another singer wasn't very bright, but I can't blame him, he has been in love with Evelina since forever.

Shane gave Evelina the magazine to read, as if that would help her getting her memory back. Well it should. Reading about her and Shane's relationship should help a lot.

Just as soon as the magazine was in her hands, Shane flew out of the room.

She flicked through the magazine, and I sat besides her looking at what she was reading. Jason was reading over her shoulder too.

'Hey, she's pretty' Evelina pointed to a picture of her and Shane. Shane's arm was around her shoulder as they walked out of a coffee shop or something.

Jason nodded. 'Yeah I think so too!' he said

Evelina looked at the picture some more 'Is that Shane?' she realised suddenly. I stayed quite the whole time, letting Jason The Stupid explain everything to her.

'Yeah!' he said, but didn't mention anything about the girl being her. She turned the page and read a few headlines. She pointed to a few red carpet dresses 'I like her dress' she didn't realise that most of the people she was reading or asking about were her friends.

She turned to a page with a picture of me, Jason and Shane on the red carpet. She stared at it with interest, her brows furrowed in confusion.

'Isn't that you?' she asked us, but I quickly ditched the room, before I could hear what Jason answered.

I went down to the cafe, where I found Shane sitting alone, sipping on a coffee. I sat down at the same table as him. I stayed quite thinking of something to say. Apologize? Uh uh! Not me! Nope!

'So, is she reading the magazine?' asked Shane, but I skipped the question, with the obvious answer.

'Did she see herself in the mirror?' I asked, thinking of the way she admired herself in the magazine pictures. She would be happy to know that was her.

Shane looked confused, but shook his head. 'Why?'

'She's now discussing, how pretty she is, with Jason' I explained and Shane laughed. We couldn't expect less from Jason.

'Let me guess he's not telling her that it's her, right? He's just playing along?' he asked, but he already knew the answer, but I nodded anyways. Shane laughed and spilled his coffee a little bit, so I went to grab some napkins and wiped the table.

A silence spread between us. We have known each other for years and were really close until Evelina came into the picture. I'm not complaining. I was happy for Shane, and I liked Evelina just as much, but I missed being with Shane myself. He became like a different person when he met Evelina (or Eveliuxx back then) he seemed so much happier and lively.

I knew exactly what he was thinking of. I could read him like that article in the magazine. He really cared about her, he was really worried. Well we were all worried and wanted her memory to come back, but no one was as worried and concerned as Shane. Well obviously there was only the three of us, since her dad went to jail even without a court trail.

'Do you think Evelina will get her memory back?' I asked, but he sighed and shook his head.

'I don't know, let's hope. The magazine should help' he said and I just shrugged

'I don't know, we need to tell her where she is, we need to tell her stories about her.'

Shane nodded 'Yeah, we need her to know who she is first, before telling her anything else.' I nodded and stood up.

'You want to go back up?' I asked pushing the chair in and leaning on the back of it.

'Yeah, I kinda want to know what Jason is saying to her right now' he laughed standing up too.

'We can't leave her with him for too long, she might become a birdhouse lover!' I laughed and went for the exit, of the cafe.

'Oh no! We don't need a female version of Jason!' Shane laughed too and followed me for the door.

'Thinking about it gives me the shivers!' I exclaimed marching down the hall of the hospital and up the stairs to Evelina's ward.

I pushed the door open, and Shane followed me in.

Jason was still reading the mag over Evelina's shoulder, as she flipped through the pages.

Evelina saw us come in and a smile spread across her face.

'Hey!' she exclaimed

Shane sat down on Evelina's bed leaving me with the chair. I sat down and tried to get comfy, but the chair was really hard and hurt my butt.

'When were you guys going to tell you are famous?' she asked, and me and Shane exchanged glances. I could practically hear Shane gulp.

'Umm...well....we...us...fame...Jason' How could me explain to her? We're famous. She's famous. She and Shane are in love. Yeah, she will take say that is so cool! Oh God help!

'Jason? How much did you tell her?' I asked, trying not to look at Evelina, but I could see her smiling.

'Most of it' he said calmly and turned his attention back to the magazine.

'Oh and when were you going to tell me, that _I'm _famous?' she asked so calmly like it was no big deal. Maybe she didn't see the big deal. Or didn't remember it.

'Umm...' Shane began to say something stupid

'Who's that?' Evelina asked Jason pointing to a picture in the mag. Jason looked at it closely and then said.

'Oh! That's Miley! She dated Nate!' he exclaimed, laughing a little

'Okay! That's enough!' I said ripping the magazine out of Evelina's hands and she laughed at me.

'What?' she gave me an innocent smile. I wondered how much Jason really told her. Did she know about her and Shane?

I looked at the headlines again and turned to page 26 to read more about the Shane and Eveliuxx thing.

I sighed as I glanced through the pictures in the page. Eveliuxx on stage, Eveliuxx on roof, Eveliuxx in cab, Eveliuxx and Shane leaving Shane's house and my favourite....drum roll, please!...Eveliuxx and Shane kissing! YAY! OH brother!

'_Just friends?' _The headline read. I put the magazine on the bedside table and slapped Jason's hand when he reached out to take it.

'Ouch!' he said but knowing Jason he tried again and again I slapped him, he tried again and again and again until he got bored.

'Look! We're bonding!' he shouted standing up and raising his hands in the air in excitement.

I sighed giving up and letting him take the damned magazine.

_Shane's POV_

Even though she read the mag, she still didn't remember anything herself. Everything that she knew were things we told her. Well, Jason mostly. It was like she was starting a new life, all together.

I took her hand and for once she didn't pull away, acting like she knew me. I cradled her hand gently and tried to guess what was going through her mind.

I wasn't going to give up on her if I had to I would make her fall in love with me all over again. But I hoped with all my heart that there would be no need for that. That she would wake up one morning and tell me that she knew who she was and who I was.

It was getting late so I suggested getting some rest. There was another bed in the room and I was the only one that was aloud to take it, because of my arm or something.

Nate fell asleep on the chair and Jason fell asleep standing up but in the middle of the night he fell down and banged his head on the ground, but he didn't wake up. Go Jason! He seriously creeps me out sometimes. How can you hit your head on the hospital's cold floor and not wake up?! Like I said, C-R-E-E-P-Y!

Evelina fell asleep the minute we turned off the lights but I couldn't even close my eyes, while I had her in front of me. Even when I did close my eyes she stayed in my mind.

The sound of her scream when she was hit by her father with the gun, kept ringing through my ears. It felt so real like I was re-living that moment again. Every time I heard it my eyes shot open and I would look around to see if I was still safe in the hospital bed with Evelina lying in the bed beside me.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard that scream and it was as real as ever and when I opened my eyes, I was on the road again and Evelina was lying on the ground with her eyes closed and her father looking down at her seeming very pleased with himself.

_**Short. I know. Boring. I know. Cheesy. I know! **_

_**I never did that kind of thing were two different POV's come together in 1 chapter, but there's always a first time for everything. **_

_**So anyways the next chapter might or might not be the last chapter. I dunno**_

_**Normal question**_

_**Did you like what the magazine said? Why?/Why not?**_

_**Random question**_

_**Who is your fave female singer? & ur fave song from her. **_

_**Leave me a long and meaningful review. I like my long meaningful reviews! I love long, stupid and pointless reviews too! As long as their long meaningful and/or long pointless reviews u r ma fave person on the earth and u will be mentioned in the last chapter! HA! **_


	17. Flashes

_**A/N – I worked really hard on this chapter so I really hope you like it! It was really hard coming up with a good ending! So frustrating! I didn't sleep for nights when trying to come up with a good ending! **_

_**There was a bit of a confusion with the last line of the previous chapter. I just want to make it clear that what Shane saw was just his imagination! **_

_**This might be a very confusing chapter, but everything that is highlighted is Evelina's flashbacks. **_

_**R&R or I will cry and then catch you and tickle you until you die!**_

_**Disclaimer – Bla bla bla**_

_Evelina's POV_

I woke up to find myself still in the same hospital bed I fell asleep in and I still knew nothing about myself.

I looked around myself as I took in the image. Nate was asleep on a chair his head not balancing and he was also drooling a bit. Jason was on the floor hugging Nate's foot and also drooling. A lot. There was like a puddle around him. Shane was in the bed beside me, neither drooling nor hugging anyone's foot. Go Shane!

There was a knock on the door and a smiling old lady opened the door, which hit Jason in the spine, but he didn't flinch. Go Jason!

She was wearing a nurse's uniform, her auburn hair was tied up in a tight bun, and small spectacles were resting on her pointy nose.

She stared at Jason for a little while, and then looked at me as she started forming a question, I just shrugged and shook my head, knowing exactly what the question was going to be.

'What would you like for breakfast?' she asked in a hushed tone, taking her attention off of Jason and looking at the other two guys.

'What choice do I have?' I whispered to her, sitting up and bringing my knees up to my chest.

She smiled and looked at me, revealing crooked white teeth 'Not much of a choice we have, doll' she turned to go into the hall when she turned around again 'Umm...I'll bring in the cart...' her voice trailed off as she looked at Jason again. I laughed.

'It's okay I'll come out' I said getting out of bed and walking on my bare toes I quickly reached the cart filled with breakfast food.

I looked at all the food there. She was right. Not much of a choice.

'I'll just have the sausages and the mash potatoes' I smiles at her and she fished them out of the containers. I never knew that you could have a choice in a hospital.

'What about that other boy?' she asked then I remembered Shane.

'I'll ask him' I said walking back into the ward. Shane was twisting and turning around in the bed and jumping half way into the air when he hit his arm onto the rail.

'Hey Shane!' I shook him gently

'What?' his eyes shot open immediately looking at me

'You hungry?' I asked him jumping from one foot to the other because of the cold hospital floor.

'What's the choice?' he asked sitting up

'Not much of a choice' I told him just the way I was told by the nurse, or whoever she was.

'I'll have anything' he said falling back onto his pillow and turning his back to me. I shrugged and told the nurse he'll have the same thing as me.

I brought the plates in and put them onto the bedside tables.

It was really time for them to wake up. So, I stood up and kicked Jason with all my might but he just giggled and hugged Nate's foot tighter.

'Jason!' I screamed

'Ha? What? Why? I didn't do it! It was the bird!' he shouted sitting up and staring at me. Shane and Nate both sat up too, at the sound of Jason's idiotic voice.

'What's wrong with you Jason!' shouted Nate sitting up straight on the chair.

'It's time to get up guys!' I said plopping down on my bed and placing my plate on my lap.

'Where's my plate?' asked Shane sleepily. I handed him the plate and watched him dig in.

'Well where's out food?' asked Nate standing up and rubbing his eyes intensely.

'You have to buy yours' I explained and Shane nodded.

Nate didn't feel like going down to the cafe so he sat down on my bed and by the time I was finished my breakfast he was asleep again.

The old nurse knocked on our door again and collected the empty plates.

For some time Jason was gone out of the room and when he came back he had another magazine in his hands, but nobody bothered to ask him where he got it.

When Nate woke up again, he grabbed the magazine off of Jason.

'Where did you get this?' he asked flipping through the pages.

'Oh some kid next door said I could borrow it.' He explained twirling his hair like a love struck teenage girl.

'What kid?' Shane asked standing up off his bed and coming over to mine.

'The sleeping kid next door' he said again

'How could you borrow it from him if he's sleeping?' asked Shane in confusion, now sitting on my bed.

'I asked him' he said shrugging

'How- Oh whatever!' Shane waved his hand at him and looked at the magazine too.

Nate was reading another article about Shane and....apparently me.

'OH God Shane!' Nate yelled throwing the magazine on the ground and stomping on it.

'What did I do _now?_' he asked standing up and raising his hands in question.

'What didn't you do?!' he screamed in rage 'You got thousand of stories surrounding you! You had your bodyguard killed! _And _you made Evelina lose her memory!' he yelled

All of this took me by surprise and really got me wondering what was in that magazine that set of Nate into such a state.

My head started spinning from all the yelling, screaming and shouting.

'So you blame me too, huh?' Shane yelled back

All kinds of flashed started to enter my head, images and voices.

'Who _else_ blames you!? Jason?' yelled Nate

Every one of them were so clear, like I was living them out.

'_**Fine. But all that I'm doing, I am doing it for you, Eveliuxx.'**_

'Me Nate! You think _I _don't blame myself? Huh?'

'_**Did you try to kill yourself?' **_

'I don't know! But it is your fault! I don't know the whole story! But who's fault could it be but yours!?'

'_**I can't leave now' **_

'You think I don't know that!?'

'_**Amm...It's the one you try to kill yourself'**_

'You think I like her not remembering me?' tears were poring down Shane's face. The flashed wouldn't stop and my head was killing me. I saw all kinds of weird stuff.

_A man with a gun. An engraved guitar. Shane. An ambulance. A stage. A house with a red front door. Lot's of rain. A silver car. A large man on the ground with a bleeding hole in his forehead. And...singing._

It was all too much but they just wouldn't stop, they just wouldn't and Nate and Shane too.

'Do you think I'm happy she's that way?!'

'_**She sits under her Christmas tree cradling her baby small' **_

'Well if it wasn't for you! She wouldn't be this way!'

'_**No, but I don't see a girl singing beautifully either, and that beats it all'**_

'Will both of you just stop?!' Jason shouted

'_**Is my picture glue on there, or something?' **_

_The man with the gun laughing. Screams. Loads of screams. A broken window. Dressing room. Clothes. A silver car. A woman with a little girl. Loads of screaming girls. _

'_**The seventeen year old Eveliuxx was seen jumping out of her window last night at around midnight. It is said that the teen singer ran of and caught a cab when bombarded by the paparazzi. Later that night she was seen getting out of the taxi at the house of rock star's Shane Grey. She was still not seen leaving the house.'**_

It was just too much, I thought my head was going to explode. But then... a picture in my mind came up. That picture in the magazine. The girl with Shane. The man with gun. Flashes and photo cameras?

It all made sense to me now as everything came flooding back. I watched Shane and Nate practically killing each other, when the last piece of the puzzle appeared and the blank space in my mind wasn't blank anymore. The girl...the girl with Shane was me! The man was my father! I was hit by my father! (I never thought I'd be happy to know that.)

I ran into Shane and kissed him shutting everyone up really quickly. I pulled away and looked at him.

'Y-you. E-Evelina. Do you know who I am?' he stumbled, I just grinned at him and kissed him again.

'What do you think?' I whispered against his lips. He didn't fight back anymore and kissed me back, like he should have from the very first moment.

Nate and Jason stood there gaping at each other. You know what? I didn't care! I had other thing to take care off! I didn't care if a picture of us was going to appear in every magazine in the world!

I guess I did get my happy ending, huh? Well, almost! Better than nothing! But I was still confused! Kinda!

'How could I have ever forgotten you?'

_**I wanna thank to everyone who read this story, and who took the time to review! Emma is Mrs. Kevin Jonas, thank you so much for recommending my story to all those people and also for creating that great banner! Simply Nobody, Rocker-Chick-12345, **__**BulletForMyOhSoSweetValentine**__** thank you for your long and pointless reviews and to your great advice! You made me a better writer! And to all of those who I didn't mention thank you so much! So this mightn't have been the ending I was planning but hey! So I decided not to do a sequel but to start a new story!**_

_**And anyways there will be a surprise chapter! Well it won't be such a surprise now, but that's not the point! **_

_**P.S – After I put up my other story I expect all of my loyal reader to review it! And if you don't like the last chapter tough!**_


	18. The Song : Our Love

_**We started off just as friends,**_

_**We stayed like that for too long,**_

_**You didn't know I loved you,**_

_**I had no clue about your feeling for me**_

_**Our love is like a fairy tail,**_

_**Without the 'Once Upon A Time'.**_

_**Our love is like a story,**_

_**But with a different happy ending.**_

_**Our love is like a play,**_

_**But the script was difficult to write,**_

_**Our love is like Romeo and Juliet,**_

_**But not only one of us dies,**_

_**We die together, my Romeo**_

_**I wish I could remember when we first kissed,**_

_**I wish I knew that you made the first move,**_

_**I'd like to know if I was scared to talk**_

_**Only to make it fall apart.**_

_**I know I still didn't know you loved me **_

_**You didn't tell me.**_

_**Our love is like a fairy tail,**_

_**Without the 'Once Upon A Time'.**_

_**Our love is like a story,**_

_**But with a different happy ending.**_

_**Our love is like a play,**_

_**But the script was difficult to write,**_

_**Our love is like Romeo and Juliet,**_

_**But not only one of us dies,**_

_**We die together, my Romeo**_

_**Now you are forgotten,**_

_**My memory's blank**_

_**Now my love is gone for you**_

_**But you are still here with me**_

_**And not ready to leave**_

_**Our love is like a fairy tail,**_

_**Without the 'Once Upon A Time'.**_

_**Our love is like a story,**_

_**But with a different happy ending.**_

_**Our love is like a play,**_

_**But the script was difficult to write,**_

_**Our love is like Romeo and Juliet,**_

_**But not only one of us dies,**_

_**We die together, my Romeo**_

_**You tell me know you love me**_

_**If only you told me sooner**_

_**I would have been able to return the favour**_

_**But I had to make the first move to encourage you**_

_**Our love is like a fairy tail,**_

_**Without the 'Once Upon A Time'.**_

_**Our love is like a story,**_

_**But with a different happy ending.**_

_**Our love is like a play,**_

_**But the script was difficult to write,**_

_**Our love is like Romeo and Juliet,**_

_**But not only one of us dies,**_

_**We die together, my Romeo**_

_**Now I remember you,**_

_**And not ready to forget again**_

_**To wish it will never happen again,**_

_**Because Our Love is all about **_

_**Taking Risks**_


End file.
